Vampire knight: Le coeur du roi vampire, la menace des sangs purs
by lili974WOLF
Summary: L'histoire se déroule six ans après la mort de Rido et le départ de Kanamé et Yuki.
1. Le début

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Rido KURAN était mort, tué par Zéro Kiryu, chasseur de vampire. Après l'avoir éliminé, l'ex homme avait voulu tuer celui qui l'avait utilisé comme un pion ; le prince des sangs purs « Kuran Kanamé ». Mais au dernier moment, il n'avait pas pu appuyer sur la détente de son bloody rose, sa main n'avait pas voulu lui obéir. Et puis il y avait aussi Yuki qui s'était interposé entre eux. Oui, c'était pour elle, à sa demande, que Zéro avait décidé de les laisser partirent ensemble, loin de l'académie Cross. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait plus la retenir, elle avait choisi Kanamé. Cela avait beaucoup affecté le directeur, leur père adoptif, Kain Cross. Acceptant leur départ, il dit à Kuran de bien prendre soin de sa fille et surtout de ne pas oublier que les portes de l'académie leur seraient toujours ouvertes. L'ex homme les avait regardés partir sans un mot. Il devait et allait tourner la page. Yuki n'était plus avec lui, il était seul maintenant.

**Six ans plus tard**

ZERO

Le réveil sonna et me fit sursauter, je tombais du lit dos à terre enrouler dans mes draps. Le contacte du sol me réveilla douloureusement.

-« Merde ! Ça fait mal... » Murmurais-je fatigué. J'avais du mal à me lever et à me remettre sur mes deux pieds. J'étais about de nerf, j'avais encore rêvé d'eux. Cela faisait quelques années que je faisais le même cauchemar. J'étais poursuivi par un nombre incalculable de level E...

Le pire de tous c'était que je n'arrivais pas à leur échapper ...Qu'est-ce que mon cauchemar voulait dire ? Je n'avais pas peur de ces monstres pourtant...enfin ça n'avait aucune importance, je les chassais souvent, c'était peut-être pour ça que je rêvais de ces bêtes.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide, pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé, car j'avais maintenant les mêmes instincts que tout vrai vampire... Je n'aimais pas me réveiller le jour, je préférais dormir. Mais aujourd'hui je ne pouvais pas parce que le directeur m'attendait dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? Ça je ne le savais pas. A ce qu'il disait c'était très important. Ça devait être une nouvelle mission de la guilde pour moi. Ces six dernières années on faisait beaucoup appelle à moi, grâce à mes nouvelles capacités et aux nouveaux pouvoirs que j'avais, je leur étais très utile. On ne trouvait pas à tous les coins de rue, un chasseur de vampire qui est un vampire. Et puis j'étais l'un des jumeaux maudit...J'avais pris les dernières instants de vie de mon frère, c'est pourquoi j'étais si fort maintenant, rien avoir avec le level E que j'ai failli devenir. Ça faisait un moment que je m'étais stabilisé, je pouvais prendre les Blood Tablet sans les recracher. En gros je ne tomberais plus dans cette folie meurtrière, le désir du sang non assouvi. Du moins j'espérai que cela dure...car j'avais un manque, un vide en moi comme une liaison incomplète.

Je laissais l'eau coulait sur mon corps à la peau pâle. Je n'avais pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Peut -être que le fait d'être un vampire me faisait vieillir plus lentement. J'avais 23 ans et pourtant j'avais l'air d'avoir toujours 17ans... Mes traits et même mon physique n'avaient pas évolué. En fait je n'avais pas changé, à part le temps qui s'était écoulé. Je finissais de m'habiller et je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur. Bien sûr au passage je me faisais dévisager par les élèves de l'établissement. Je n'allais plus en cours depuis longtemps. Comme la guilde m'envoyait en mission, j'avais trouvé inutile de continuer mes études... J'étais bien payé et puis je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. L'académie Cross était resté la même, sauf que la classe de nuit n'exister plus. Mon père si je peux l'appeler ainsi, avait décidé que pour l'instant il préférait que cela reste comme ça. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à oublier. Moi, ça me satisfaisait, au moins je n'avais aucun suceur de sang dans mes pattes. Mes sentiments envers eux n'était pas différent d'avant... Je les haïssais toujours.

Je longeais le couloir qui menait au bureau de Kain Cross, tout en réfléchissant à mon rêve. C'est là que je sentis quelqu'un qui me toucha. Je me retournais et regardais froidement l'imbécile qui avait osé mettre un doigt sur moi. Je vis une jolie jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un corps parfait. Et oui j'étais un homme, alors je pouvais admirer les belles choses quand elles étaient belles. La jeune demoiselle en question me regardais avec de la peur dans les yeux. La pauvre avait dû remarquer que le fait de m'avoir touché n'avait pas dû me plaire. Je décidais de ne pas la brusquer, car pour être franc mon caractère non plus n'avait pas évolué positivement. J'étais toujours aussi insociable et froid.

-« Oui ? » Lui demandai-je gentiment.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, encourager par ma voix douce.

-« Bonjour, heu, je m'appelle Sara Kyudo, ça fait un moment que ma copine et moi nous t'avons remarqué. On se demandait si tu tu heu… avais une personne dans ta vie ?»

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait venir me voir et me sortir ce genre de débilité de si bon matin. C'était ennuyant...limite agaçant. Et puis merde ! Comment dire à cette fille que je ne voulais pas d'elle, ni de sa copine sans la blesser. Mais attendais je m'en foutais complètement de la blesser ! Vu mon expression sur mon visage, elle pouvait voir que je n'étais pas très emballer par sa tirade.

-« Ecoute, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je n'aime personne. Et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître ni ta copine d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé... » Je n'en avais pas l'air, mais au moins j'étais clair.

Choqué par mes paroles, elle s'enfuit en courant. T'en pis pour elle, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je ne voulais d'aucune relation. Malheureusement pour moi ce n'était pas la seule fille qui venait me voir. Je les jetais une par une.

Je continuais mon chemin oubliant la scène qui venait de se passait.

**Dans le bureau de kain Cross**

Normale

Kain Cross était assis en face de son bureau, il parlait avec Yagari.

-« Ecoute, ils ne connaissent pas le secret des Kiryu !» Dit Kain pour la quatrième fois exaspérer.

-« Es-tu sur de toi? A ce qu'on m'a dit, le nouveau conseil des anciens a trouvé un livre qui parle des ancêtres de Zéro. Kain, il faut le protéger, ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'il est l'Alpha. S'ils s'en aperçoivent ils tourneront autour de lui comme des vautours. Et tu as pensé à Kuran c'est lui le nouveau chef du Conseil des Anciens. Ce salaud avait tout prévu !»

Yagari était debout, les deux mains sur le bureau de Kain, il était très inquiet pour son ancien disciple, l'ex homme avait assez souffert comme ça. En colère il frappa sur le bureau.

-« Te rend tu comptes que si Kuran apprend la vérité, il risque de tuer Zéro ?! »

Kain vit passer de la colère et de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'ancien chasseur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, le seul moyen pour que l'ex homme ne soit pas en danger, c'était de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. Ce qui voulait dire l'enfermer ici sous la surveillance constante de l'un d'entre eux. Et puis lui-même ne pouvait pas croire que Kanamé tenterais de tuer Zéro...Mais n'avait-il pas tué Shizuka ?

-« Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours confiance en ce sang pur... Il a utilisé ton fils, le transformant en une machine de guerre... Il est unique Kain, il aurait pu mourir de cette mutation... »

Kain regardait la fenêtre, quelque flocon de neige commençais à tomber, regardant ainsi le sol se parsemé de blanc le rendit triste et nostalgique. Mais cela lui rappelait Zéro, oui, le froid la couleur de la neige tout lui rappelait Zéro.

-« Ecoute, il est fort maintenant. Tâche de récupérer ce livre le plus vite possible et fait en sorte qu'ils n'apprennent rien sur ton disciple... » Yagari savait que Kain faisait son possible pour rester impassible à la situation, lui aussi était mort d'inquiétude.

-« OK...Mais fait en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas du conseil des anciens tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé ce maudit livre. Ah oui j'allais oublier, lui as-tu dit qu'il est l'Alpha ?»

-« Non, il est déjà dégouté de lui-même... Si je rajoute en lui disant qu'il pourrait se faire enlever à n'importe quel moment... il se mettrait à coup sûr une balle dans la tête... » Dit Kain en s'asseyant fatigué. Oui, c'était impossible de dire à Zéro que le conseil le voudrait mort ou vivant pour des fins stratégiques. Il fallait retrouver ce livre avant qu'ils apprennent la vérité...S'ils ne le savaient pas déjà.

Yagari compris le message. Il se leva pour partir, en sortant il aperçut son jeune disciple qui arrivait, il lui fit un signe pour lui dire bonjour et s'en alla. Il avait des choses à régler et cela n'allait pas être si simple que ça.

ZERO

Enfin j'arrivais devant la porte du bureau. J'avais aperçu mon maître qui en sortait, il venait souvent ses derniers temps. Je frappai et ne le lui laissant pas le temps de me dire d'entrer, j'ouvris et m'installa dans un des fauteuils disponibles.

-« Alors ? Pourquoi j'ai dû me lever tôt ? » Demandais-je renfrogner.

Kain cross n'avait pas changé aussi. Je remarquai qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude il avait l'air contrarier. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui me fit rappeler la fois ou Yuki lui avait dit qu'elle partait avec Kanamé. Que me voulait-il donc ? Mon cœur se mit à battre nerveusement ...

-« Zéro j'ai reçu une lettre pour toi de la guilde. Je te laisse la lire, mais je ne vais pas te cacher que j'y ai déjà jeté un œil. »

Je le regardai et pris la feuille marron qu'il me tendait. Je parcourrai des yeux les lignes écrites.

-« Encore un level E à éliminer... Il y a beaucoup en ce moment... » Dis-je en souriant rassuré.

-« Oui, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on te surmène comme ça...cette semaine cela fera ta septième mission. Tu devrais faire une pause Zéro. »

Je m'apercevais que Kain avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour moi. Mais j'avais besoin de ces missions, car c'était une manière pour moi de passer le temps.

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué...J'aime mon travail, j'y vais.»

Au moment où j'allai franchir la porte mon père adoptif me demanda :

-« Zéro...tu te sens bien en ce moment ? ».

Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Oui j'allais parfaitement bien, j'étais en pleine forme. Seulement un manque de sommeil, sinon tout aller bien.

-« Oui, arrêtez de vous faire du soucis pour moi, je vais bien... »

Je l'entendis soupirer. Je me dirigeais vers la porte est partie.

Normale

Dehors, il neigeait énormément. Zéro, était à la recherche du level E qu'il devait éliminer. Il arpentait les rues glaciales de la ville. Plus il s'éloignait des maisons, plus il sentait l'odeur du monstre qu'il pourchassait. Il stoppa devant une ancienne église abandonnée. Il devait faire très attention, car le plancher sous ses pieds étaient en bois, tous était vieux. Il avançait prudemment, mais ce qui lui parut bizarre c'était la présence de beaucoup d'autres level E. Etait-il arrivait dans une tanière ? Depuis quand ces montres se regroupaient-ils ? Il monta l'escalier, quand soudain il fut attaqué de chaque côté. La vitesse des attaques étaient incroyables. Il ne voyait rien, il sentait juste sur son corps les coups, les griffures et morsures de ses bêtes autrefois humaines. Le sang giclé de partout. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il prit son bloody rose. Les level E l'entourait. Il fit feu sur eux, mais leurs nombres étaient élevés. Il ne pouvait pas tous les tuer. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait fuir. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si faible, si pathétique... Il était tombé dans le piège de ces monstres ou peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça ? Il dégringola les escaliers le plus vite possible, ses blessures multiple le gênait, sa guérison était lente, pourquoi ? Il était toujours poursuivi, heureusement pour lui, il vit de la lumière. Il se jeta littéralement dehors. Il faisait encore jour les Level E ne le poursuivrait plus. Zéro continua à avancer, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, car la nuit ne tarderais pas. Il suffoquait sous la douleur à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il entendit une voiture s'arrêter, une personne lui demanda si tout allait bien mais, exténuer et affaibli, il s'évanouit.

Kanamé

J'arrivais tous juste de voyage, j'étais parti en Amérique pour affaire. Yuki m'avait appelé des états unis pour me dire qu'elle voulait revoir son père adoptif et Kiryu. Quand j'entendis le nom que je détestais le plus sortir de sa bouche, mon aura c'était assombri considérablement, le chauffeur qui conduisait avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Revoir le directeur, je pouvais comprendre, il avait quand même élevé Yuki depuis l'enfance. Mais Kiryu? Peut-être qu'elle le considérait aussi comme un frère...Ils avaient vécu ensemble...

Pour moi, il avait été un pion qui devait sauver ce que j'avais de plus précieux et rien de plus...maintenant comment faire pour m'en débarrasser ? Je sourie, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser si je faisais le moindre mal à ce minable, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Dommage...mon côté sauvage reprenait le dessus j'avais envie de tuer...Depuis que nous étions partis de l'académie, je ne m'abreuvais plus de ma jeune sœurs...quelque mois plus tard, j'annulais nos fiançailles, pourquoi ? Je pensais au début que c'était pour elle que j'avais fait ça. Elle n'était plus la même, elle m'évitait et avait peur que je la touche. Ses sentiments avaient subitement changé quand elle avait appris que nous étions frère et sœur. Au début, je n'avais pas apprécié son comportement... mais aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien car elle et moi nous étions trop différents. Je ne ressentais aucun sentiment d'amour pour elle, plus maintenant. J'étais seulement son frère adoré et cela me satisfaisait. Et puis, depuis ces six années beaucoup de choses avaient changé, j'étais devenu le chef du conseil des Anciens. Et ma jeune sœur c'était marié avec Aïdo dont elle était amoureuse secrètement. Et de cette union était née une jolie petite fille, Kaorie. La petite avait quatre ans et était très intelligente, elle et sa mère était les seuls qui pouvaient illuminer mon cœur si sombre...

Revenant sur terre, je m'apercevais qu'on se rapprochait de ma demeure. Par la vitre je pouvais voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de domestique à l'extérieur, ils étaient tous très agités. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée du manoir, le chauffeur vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je descendis de la voiture, mes employés s'apercevant de ma présence s'inclinèrent. Le majordome fit une révérence et me dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un homme blessé. Je l'écoutais, ennuyé, je me rapprochais pour voir dans quel état était mon pion. Et oui, je savais déjà qui s'était. Quelle ironie du sort, il y a une minute je pensais à lui et là le voilà qui était à ma merci. Hum peut être que j'allais pouvoir m'amuser en fin de compte...

Fin du premier chapitre...


	2. Les Retrouvailles

Yuki se tenait devant l'hôtel, ses cheveux marron chocolat tombant sur ses épaules étaient parsemée de petites fleurs rouges. Le voile qui cachait son beau visage était brodé de minuscule perle blanche. Pour ce grand jour, elle était vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge sang et de chaussure en satin. Sa voix, si douce répondait au pasteur, il n'existait pas en ce monde une plus jolie fille qu'elle à cet instant. A sa droite, se tenait Kuran Kanamé vêtu d'un costume blanc, le mot parfait ne suffisait pas à décrire sa beauté. Celui-ci tenait la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, il lui offrait un de ses rares sourires qui n'existaient que pour elle. Tout semblait si féerique comme dans un rêve...soudain tout devint rouge, une mare de sang apparaissez au pied du jeune marié. Yuki se tenais inanimé dans ses bras, la poitrine transpercé par une lame d'argent. Tenant toujours l'épée, l'agresseur l'enleva du corps encore chaud de sa victime. C'était lui, lui le meurtrier de Yuki...

Zéro

Je me réveillais de se cauchemars en hurlant me cognant la tête contre le sommet du lit. J'étais encore sous le choc, je ne pouvais pas le croire, moi, tué Yuki... la personne pour qui je pourrais sacrifier ma vie. Impossible, c'était un cauchemar, seulement ça... elle ne pouvait pas être en danger. Je ne pouvais pas être une menace pour elle. Cela faisait six ans que je ne l'avais plus vus, mais je savais qu'elle était toujours quelque part. Je le sentais, même si notre lien n'était pas complet, je savais qu'elle vivait. C'était bien la première fois depuis ces années que je rêvais d'elle, non d'eux ...

J'en avais marre, que signifié tous ces rêves que je faisais ? D'abord, les level eux qui me poursuivait et maintenant moi tuant ma jeune sœur. Soupirant, je finis par me dire qu'y réfléchir ne me donnerai pas de réponse immédiate.

Ma tête me lançait, je massais l'endroit où je m'étais cognée, c'était douloureux. Je voulu m'asseoir, mais mon corps entier me faisait souffrir. Je fis un effort et regardas tout autour de moi. Ce n'était pas ma chambre. Il faisait si sombre ici, heureusement que le fait d'être un vampire me permettais de voir dans le noir. Je me levais du lit toute en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Touchant mon torse, je remarquais qu'on m'avait enlevé ma chemise. J'étais en pantalon et tout le haut de mon corps était couvert de plais à moitié guéri. Je me rappelais la veille... ces saletés de level E ! Ils avaient presque réussi à m'avoir. C'était une chance pour moi que la mission c'était déroulé en plein jours. Grâce à ça j'avais pu m'enfuir. Je parcourais la chambre des yeux me demandant chez qui je pouvais bien être.

Rien qu'à l'aspect de la pièce et à la richesse des meubles, je pouvais deviner que j'avais atterri chez un noble. Cette personne m'avait porté secours dans la rue... je devais aller voir qui était mon sauveur. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je longeais un couloir à peine éclairé, n'ayant aucun repère j'avançais tout droit sans savoir où j'allais. Enfin, je trouvais l'escalier principal et descendis les marches, je continuais d'avancer sans rencontrer une seule âme vivante. Je commençais à être nerveux, car à mon réveille mon bloody rose n'était plus avec moi...Quelqu'un me l'avait pris. Affaiblie par le manque de sang et de toutes ses blessures, j'étais sans défense. Arrivé dans le hall, je restais là, regardant tout autour de moi. Cette demeure était immense et très somptueuse, la décoration sobre contrastait avec les meubles et objet luxueux qui si trouvait. J'avançais attiré par les rayons du soleil venant filtrer sous une grande porte en ébène, je me rapprochai et l'ouvris. Enfin, j'étais à l'extérieur.

Normale

Le temps était radieux, dehors il faisait beau, la neige qui était tombée la veille nappait le jardin d'une couche blanche immaculé. Zéro étant sans chemise, frissonna à la fraicheur que dégageait cet endroit. Entendant une voix de femme derrière lui, il se retourna.

-« Vous ne devriez pas être dehors ! Mon maître sera mécontent s'il vous voyait ainsi et sans chemise en plus. » Dit-elle pinçant ses lèvres contrarié. -« Vous devriez faire plus attention, vous n'êtes pas encore guérie. D'ailleurs, qui vous à permit de sortir de votre chambre ?»

Zéro ne répondit pas tout de suite ne comprenant pas pourquoi la vielle femme devant lui, lui faisait des reproches. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il n'était pas prisonnier à ce qu'il sache.

-« Vous êtes qui ? » Lui demanda-t-il froidement, irrité d'être interpellé comme s'il était fautif.

La vielle femme l'étudia et se rapprocha de lui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant mécontent en face d'elle, à qui il fallait tout expliquer, au risque d'avoir une scène à gérer. Elle décida de le tutoyé et lui dit :

-« Viens, retournons à l'intérieur ». Elle lui prit la main comme elle le ferait avec un gamin et le ramena dans le manoir. Zéro encore affaibli et fatigué, se laissa faire sans objection.

Dans le hall la vielle femme lui dit :

-« Je m'appelle Aya TSUDO, je suis la femme du majordome. Et ici tu es à l'abri mon petit, car on peut dire que quand mon mari t'a trouvé dans la rue, tu n'étais pas joli à voir. Alors, comment te sens-tu depuis hier ? »

Zéro trouva que la vielle femme était aimable même si son côté mère poule le rendait mal à l'aise.

-« Mieux... je pourrais savoir qui est votre Maître ? » dit celui-ci allant droit au but.

Aya avait entendu la question mais, elle lui dit :

-« Avant de t'en dire plus, viens avec moi, je vais te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner et puis on parlera.»

Elle l'emmena dans une pièce qui devait être la cuisine. Le level D eu du mal à le croire vu la grandeur de celle-ci. Il s'assit sur une des chaises en face d'une table qu'elle lui présenta. Aya le servi du café, des fruits et un croissant chaud dans un plateau d'argent. Il se sentait vraiment nerveux maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute, il avait vraiment atterri chez un riche.

-« Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ? On t'à retrouver près de la ville, tu habites là-bas ? » Lui demanda t'-elle gentiment, le faisant revenir au passage sur terre.

Zéro ne voyait pas de mal à lui dire qui il était, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?

« Je ne viens pas de la ville, je suis Zéro Kiryu et j'habite à l'académie Cross... »

Elle me regarda très intéressé.

« Hum, cette célèbre école... Tu es un étudiant ? »

L'ex homme termina ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche pour parler.

« Non, le directeur est mon père... » Il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus...

« Ho, il doit être inquiet, mais je suppose qu'il doit déjà savoir que tu es là... » Dit-elle.

Zéro se demandaient comment diable, le directeur aurait pu savoir qu'il était là ?

« Oui, le maître avait l'air de vous connaître ! » dit-elle vivement.

« Ah bon ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Dit celui-ci à nouveau, quoi-que étonné qu'un aristocrate puisse le connaître. Bizarre, il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant.

Avant que la vielle dame aurait pu lui dire le nom de son maître, elle fut interrompue par son mari froidement qui lui demanda si elle n'avait pas un travail à finir ailleurs. Aya regarda le jeune homme et lui dit qu'ils parleraient ensemble une prochaine fois. Donnant un regard noir à son époux, elle partit. Celui-ci ayant remarqué que l'ex homme avait fini son repas, le débarrassa et lui demanda de retourner dans sa chambre. Sans protester à nouveaux, Zéro le suivi à travers les couloirs immenses du manoir. Il était encore trop faible pour ce rebellé. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre où il s'était réveillé quelque heure plus tôt, celui-ci se sentit léthargique et sombra dans l'inconscience. Le majordome l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le mit au lit.

ZERO

19 heures

Cela faisait un moment que je m'étais réveillé. Je réfléchissais, qui pouvait bien être le propriétaire de ce manoir ? Hum, aucune idée. Je soupirais contrarier de la situation. Ayant assez de rester allonger. Je me levais pour voir s'il y avait une salle de bain dans la chambre et je fus ravie, il y en avait bien une. Je fis couler l'eau tiède sur ma peau blessée appréciant la chaleur qui apaisait mon corps. C'était une vraie merveille... Je finis de me sécher, en me dirigeant vers l'armoire présente dans la chambre, je l'ouvris et examina les vêtements à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas me balader nu, alors même si je n'étais pas le propriétaire de cette armoire, j'allais me servir. Quelle coïncidence... tout était à ma taille. Satisfait de mon choix je m'habillais, ce n'était pas ce que je portais d'habitude mais correcte. J'étais vêtu d'un polo blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Je me regardais encore une fois dans le miroir, j'avais des cernes sous les yeux... et j'étais encore très pâle. Je sentais que j'avais soif et que seul du sang pourrait m'assouvir. Se pouvait' il que je sois en manque ? Mes Blood Tablet, je ne les avais plus avec moi... je devais vite retourner à l'académie cross avant de perdre le contrôle.

Je descendis jusqu'au hall et contrairement à ce matin, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Je remarquai que certain domestique était des vampires et d'autres humains comme Aya. Ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'ils me dévisagèrent, je sorti à l'extérieur du manoir. Malheureusement pour moi hier n'était pas mon jour et aujourd'hui encore moins.

Je vis de loin le grand portail s'ouvrir et une limousine noire longé le grand allé. Mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ? Cette aura, je la connaissais. Je descendis l'escalier du perron, m'arrêtant à quelque marche. La limousine s'étant arrêté, le chauffeur vint ouvrir la porte et c'est là que je le vis, cet être inhumain... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur lui ? Kuran Kanamé... La première chose qui me passa par la tête, c'était de fuir, pas de peur, mais pour ma propre survie...non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça… je n'étais pas faible et j'allais le prouver.

Normale

Kuran Kanamé savait que son apparition n'avait pas dû plaire au jeune chasseur, mais lui au contraire jouissait de ces retrouvailles. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec son invité non désiré. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il s'ennuyait entre le conseil et ses entreprises dans le monde, il n'avait aucun divertissement aussi plaisant que maintenant. Zéro, lui se demandaient bien ce qu'il avait pu faire à dieu pour se retrouver ici chez son pire ennemi. Kanamé entra dans son manoir sans jeter un regard au jeune chasseur. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, il savait que l'ex homme le suivrait. Il se retourna à quelques enjambés du chasseur et le dévisagea. Des yeux d'un vin rouge contre des yeux améthyste se défièrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Ayant plus qu'assez de cette atmosphère lourde, Zéro décida de briser la glace.

-« Kuran... »Murmura Zéro sans émotion.

Le murmure de Zéro fit naître un sourire malsain sur le visage du prince. Kiryu avait l'air nerveux, le comportement du chasseur l'amusait beaucoup. L'ex homme avait le don de faire monter en lui une excitation particulière.

-« Alors, Kiryu heureux ou effrayer ? » susurra le sang pur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Zéro tressaillit en entendant Kuran parler. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Mais ce qui était encore plus mortifiant c'était la grandeur de ce bâtard. Le vampire avait une tête de plus que lui, le chasseur lui arrivait aux épaules. Maintenant il devait lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. C'était...humiliant...

Et puis c'était peut-être son imagination mais, pourquoi Kanamé le fixer-t-il comme ça ?

Les yeux du sang pur le faisait frissonner, ils n'étaient pas comme avant. Ils avaient l'air plus sombre, plus mystérieux et...sauvage quoi d'autre ? Non, cela ne devrait être que son imagination, il devait se ressaisir ce n'était que Kuran. Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il ne se sente pas en sécurité en sa présence. Le level A lui rappelait un chasseur à la vue d'une proie et là c'était lui la proie. Il n'aimait pas cela, qu'est-ce que Kanamé pouvait bien préparer ?

Enervé, de se sentir si vulnérable, Zéro lui cracha ses mots au visage :

-« NON, je peux te l'assurer, ni heureux ni effrayait ! Voir ta sale gueule alors que je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, j'ai envie de vomir rien que de t'entendre me parler !»

Kuran plissa des yeux, ce déchet osé l'insulté chez lui...alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Décidément, ce chasseur ne changerait jamais, il n'avait vraiment aucun bon sens. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était sans défense ?

« Pauvre fous » Pensa Kanamé.

Il allait lui apprendre le respect qu'on devait à un sang pur. Ils n'étaient plus à l'académie Cross. Ni Yuki, ni personne ne pourrait s'interposer entre eux.

Se levant gracieusement, il se rapprocha de Zéro. Celui-ci en voyant Kanamé s'avançait un peu trop près de lui, eu comme réflexe de sortir son bloody rose. Kuran ricana, l'arme du chasseur lui avait été confisquée avant même qu'il mette les pieds ici. Le croyait-il fou pour le lui laisser?!

Zéro avaient complètement oublié qu'il était sans défense, laissant tomber son bras, il recula à chaque pas que faisait l'autre. Arriver à hauteur du chasseur, Kanamé paralysa celui-ci avec son aura. Il tendit la main, caressant le cou du chasseur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, voulant lui dire par là que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle.

Zéro pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas du genre à obéir aussi facilement essaya de sortir de son emprise. Il frappa la main du level A et le défia du regard.

Cette fois, Kanamé fut exaspéré, Zéro ne savait pas à qu'il avait à faire. Empoignant les cheveux du chasseur, il le mit à genoux et lui dit froidement :

« C'est là que tu dois être, à mes pieds, tout en bas. »

A genoux, voilà comment Kanamé l'avait obligé à se mettre. Ce connard, il le voulait rampant par terre à ses pieds. Mais jamais il aura la satisfaction de le voir se plier de plein gré devant lui, comme tous ces gens qui le faisaient. La poigne sur ses cheveux devenait douloureuse, mais il n'allait surement pas lâcher un seul son. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Voulant ce rebellé il lui dit :

-« Lâ...lâche-moi bâtard ! » rageait Zéro essayant de se libérer de l'autre. Kanamé tira encore plus fort.

-« Je vais t'apprendre être un peu moins insolent » sur ces mots, tenant toujours Zéro par ses cheveux, il le souleva à sa hauteur.

Approchant sa bouche du cou de celui-ci. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang, ses canines luisantes. La langue du sang pur traça les contours de son tatouage, cherchant à faire comprendre au jeune chasseur ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait tellement envie de le détruire, de le faire souffrir...

Kuran n'avait pas bu de sang frais depuis un moment déjà... et il savait que ça serait la meilleure des punitions qu'il pourrait lui infliger. L'ex homme avait peur d'être mordu. Mais Kanamé ne voulait pas compléter le lien de sang du moins pas maintenant.

Zéro paniqua quand t- il sentit la langue de Kanamé sur son cou.

« Il ne voulait pas...pas ça... Kuran n'allait pas LE MORDRE ?! » Pensa-t-il effrayer.

Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette douleur ressentie était enfant, quand Shizuka l'avait mordu sauvagement, sans pitié... Il commença à ce débattre, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un centimètre, Le level A le tenait fermement. Sentant le souffle chaud sur sa peau, il se crispa.

« Sais-tu que quand un sang pur boit le sang de celui à qui il a donné son propre sang, cette personne est lié à lui à jamais. Et que crois-tu qu'un sang pur fait-il avec une personne inférieure à lui ?... Hé ben écoute bien, certain ce lie par amour, d'autre pour avoir un contrôle total sur la personne et la majorité d'entre nous en font des esclaves sexuels. » Dit kanamé lentement.

Zero tressailli à ses derniers mots.

« Dis-moi voudrais tu être sur ma liste ?... » Susurrât-il.

Le chasseur regarda son agresseur dans les yeux pour voir s'il disait vrai ou non ? Lisant la réponse à sa question muette, il fut dégouté. Un frisson incontrôlable passa tout le long de son corps. Si jamais ce bâtard le touchait, mon dieu, il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Kanamé était satisfait, il voyait bien qu'il avait effrayé Zéro. Mais pour lui ce genre de menace était seulement un moyen de s'amuser au dépend de sa victime. Quoique ? Il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu.

Il lâcha Zéro pour aller s'installait dans son fauteuil. Le chasseur se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas tomber à genoux sur le parquet... Le mouvement de Kanamé l'avait surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il le lâche subitement.

Le level D regarda le prince de sang pur et fut tétanisé, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kuran déboutonnait sa chemise tout en prenant son temps. Mal à l'aise, le chasseur était paralysé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Kanamé n'allait pas mettre sa menace à exécution ?! NON ?

« Viens... » Commanda le level A.

Le chasseur ne fit aucun pas vers celui-ci. Il n'en revenait pas.

Kanamé aillant marre d'attendre, utilisa son pouvoir et malheureusement pour Zéro, il se retrouva entre les jambes du sang pur.

Cette fois, le chasseur eu peur, mais se ressaisissant. Une rage monta en lui, sans réfléchir, il hurla presque :

-« Sale connard ! dit Zéro en lui sautant au visage les poings prêt à combattre. Tu n'as pas intérêt à croire que je serai comme tous tes sous fifres ! Tes qu'un sale fils de... » Zéro ne put terminer sa phrase, car la gifle qu'il reçut l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce brisant au passage plusieurs meubles. N'ayant pas retenu sa force vampirique Kiryu alla s'écraser contre le mur évanoui.

-« Ce maudit level D ! Comment osait 'il ! Il avait vraiment dépassé les limites. Personne ne l'insultait, il était le prince celui qui contrôlait tout. Cet être inférieur à lui avait osé le faire plusieurs fois dans le passé et même maintenant, il continuait. Avant, il ne portait pas d'importance à ce que l'autre disait. Mais beaucoup de choses avait changé et même maintenant, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur Zéro c'était enrageant. Il le défiait toujours prêt à frapper. Beaucoup de gens étaient morts pour moins que ça. Il devait s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie. » Pensa le sang pur, la colère déformant son visage. Kanamé était furieux, mais il devait se calmer.

Au bout de 20 minutes, toujours assis, l'aura du sang pur était redevenu à la normal. Il n'y avait que Zéro pour le mettre dans ce genre d'état. Regardant le corps inerte de sa victime, il se décida enfin à se lever et à aller voir s'il ne l'avait pas trop amoché. Peine perdu, Zéro avait la joue enflée, un filet de sang sortait de sa bouche et sur sa tête une grosse bosse violacé était apparu. C'était vraiment ennuyant. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et sorti de la pièce. Passant devant l'un de ces domestiques, il lui dit de ranger son bureau, qu'il le voulait comme avant. Arrivé devant la porte, il entra à l'intérieur de la chambre et déposa Zéro sur le lit. Il devait l'admettre, Kiryu était un beau spécimen mise à part le fait qu'il soit légèrement défiguré. Il sourit, qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux Kanamé était lasse. Tout allé être difficile, Kaien cross lui avait vraiment mis un poids sur les bras. Mais tant pis, il avait accepté. Il regarda une dernière fois son jouet et sorti donner l'ordre qu'on soigne cet idiot. Souriant, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sa distraction s'enfuir. Déjà parce qu'on le lui avait confié et puis tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on ce pli à sa volonté. Kiryu allait lui obéir, car c'était lui le prince, la puissance... Il n'y échappera pas et le chasseur allait bientôt le comprendre...

**Fin du second chapitre**

_**Bonjour, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, suivi et favori.**_

_**Ce chapitre parle surtout des retrouvailles de Kanamé et zéro. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez enfin ce qu'est un Alpha et pourquoi Zéro fait ses rêves.**_

_**Pour les fautes d'orthographes je suis désolée si vous en voyez, je corrige moi-même ma fiction. Moi et les fautes, nous ne sommes pas amies.**_


	3. L'Alpha

_Bonjours à tous. Je suis désolée pour la mise à jour tardive._

_Voici le chapitre trois :_

_« Alpha la bête sans âme »_

_**Quelques siècles plutôt**_

_Le loup d'argent regarda sa victime. Il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance. Son peuple avait été massacré sans aucune pitié._

_Le petit aux yeux d'améthyste agenouillait devant lui sur le sol tenait la main de sa mère tuée sous ses yeux. Des larmes de chagrin et de douleur coulaient tel des ruisseaux sur ses joues enfantines._

_Le garçon avait eu un sort différent que celle de sa famille. Le loup l'avait cruellement mordu empoisonnant ainsi son sang. Par malheur son destin fut scellé à ce moment-là._

_La souffrance émotionnelle et corporel qu'il éprouvait, se voyait rien qu'à son visage tordu par la douleur. Une brûlure atroce s'élevait en lui paralysant un à un tous ses membres. Sa vision aussi faiblissait petit à petit._

_La bête qui pressentait que l'enfant allait bientôt perdre connaissance lui souffla à l'oreille. « Tu seras bientôt un paria...un être maudit par les sangs purs et par ta propre race. Sache que tu ne trouveras jamais ta place dans ce monde. À partir de ce jour ta lignée et toi êtes impur. Le sang des loups coule dans tes veines désormais petit chasseur Kiryu. Tu es l'Alpha, le vengeur que j'ai créé pour détruire les sangs purs. Tu seras une bête assoiffé de sang et de chair, tu ne distingueras ni le bon du mauvais. Ma vie s'achève et la tienne ne fait que commencer. » Sur ces mots, il se désintégra sous les yeux de sa victime._

* * *

_**Présent**_

**Au manoir Kuran**

**Le lendemain**

**Zéro**

Un rayon de soleil me fit ouvrir les yeux. Cette lumière que j'apercevais...était ce lui ? Tournant la tête de chaque côté je ne vis personne dans la pièce. En outre je savais que j'étais à nouveau dans cette chambre.

Me redressant, je m'asseyais dans le grand lit en soupirant. Ma tête était douloureuse. Je me massais les tempes en repensant à mon rêve. Encore un...Depuis que j'avais fusionné avec mon jumeau j'en faisais beaucoup. Mais ces derniers temps ils étaient tous différents. J'avais l'impression qu'à travers eux, je devais interpréter quelque chose...Mais quoi ?

Je me rappelais les mots prononcés par le loup d'argent « à partir de ce jour ta lignée et toi êtes impur » « Le sang des loups coule dans tes veines désormais petit chasseur Kiryu. Tu es l'Alpha, le vengeur que j'ai créé pour détruire les sangs purs ».

Que voulait-il dire ? Ce jeune garçon qui avait été mordu était donc mon ancêtre ?

Au fond de moi je savais que cet enfant était bien un Kiryu. Rien qu'à sa ressemblance avec moi je pouvais l'affirmer.

Mais cela voulait-il dire que mes descendants avaient du sang loup ? J'étais donc maudis ? J'étais un paria tant chez les vampires que chez les hunters… Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde…

Non ! Impossible... Je refusais d'y croire. Ce n'était seulement qu'un rêve comme tous les autres. Non ?

Merde alors... qu'avais-je fait qui puisse m'apporter autant de tourment ? Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Pourquoi ne me laissait-on pas en paix ? Le fait d'avoir été mordu par Shizuka n'était pas suffisant ? Je n'avais jamais voulu devenir vampire, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix...et comme si cela ne suffisait pas mes ancêtres étaient maudits ?

Et pourquoi j'étais ici ? Pourquoi Kanamé s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Tellement de questions à laquelle je n'aurais aucune réponse...Peut-être si je trouvais le moyen de percer mes rêves ce sentiment d'angoisse constante qui me serait le cœur disparaitrait.

J'étais certain que mes songes signifiaient quelque chose...quelque chose de très important. Et le seul moyen pour moi de connaitre mon passé était aux archives de la guilde.

Mais comment allais-je faire ? Kuran ne me laisserai pas partir aussi facilement. Je le pressentais.

Attiré par les rayons du soleil, je me levais en chancelant légèrement. Mon corps me faisait encore souffrir. Luttant contre les étourdissements j'avançais lentement. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avais-je mal ? En y repensant, les images de la vielle traversèrent mon esprit. Je serai les poings de rages. Ce bâtard de Kuran !

Rien que le nom de cet abruti enflammait ma colère !Pour qui me prenait-il ? Il m'avait rabaissé...humilié...

A quoi pensait-il ? J'étais un homme...et de plus son pire ennemi. Je ne comprenais plus rien ou plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre. Ce malade croyait que j'étais quoi ? Un jouet? Le bâtard... pourquoi avait-il fait ça? À son regard j'avais compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il avait parlé de sa fameuse liste d'esclave.

Je devais me méfier de lui. Kanamé était devenu encore plus dangereux qu'autrefois. Le Kuran d'avant et celui de maintenant était différent. Je me doutais qu'il était toujours aussi narcissique qu'avant, mais il avait quelque chose de plus maintenant et ce n'était surement pas une qualité.

Mais pourquoi quand les choses commençaient à aller mieux il fallait que le malheur s'abatte sur moi ? Les ennuis me poursuivaient... Putain, j'avais vraiment la poisse. Aucun répit ne m'était permis... j'étais lassé de tous ses ennuis...

Me rapprochant des fenêtres en chancelant, je vis que celle-ci n'était pas normal...elles avaient été charmés. Ce dégénéré avait donc peur que je m'évade...Mais attendais ? En y regardant bien je pus m'apercevoir que la pièce entière était sous l'emprise du sort.

J'étais furieux. Comment le sang pur pouvait-il m'enfermer sans mon accord ! J'étais prisonnier ?!

Car oui...les murs étaient indestructibles. Je sentais que ce sortilège était puissant et cela m'enrageait de savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour tenter de m'échapper.

Je respirais un grand coup...Il fallait que je me calme, la colère ne changerai rien à ma situation.

Cependant, je sentais que j'allais exploser d'un moment à l'autre. J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt « j'agis avant de réfléchir »...Tout le contraire de mon geôlier.

Dehors, je pouvais voir que le soleil était bat dans le ciel. Le jardin était nappé d'une couche blanche qui recouvrait tous les alentours. C'était magnifique. De là, je pus discerner une partie de la propriété. Je pus voir aussi la limousine garée pas très loin de ce qui me semblait être une ancienne écurie. Ce qui voulait dire que le propriétaire des lieux était présent. Las, je me retournais en m'appuyant contre la vitre en fixant l'horloge située au-dessus du lit.

Combien de temps avais-je donc pu dormir? Il était 18 heures...merde, ce connard de sang pur... Il m'avait bien cogné finalement.

* * *

Dix, vingt minutes, une demi-heure plus tard. J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir fou... Je n'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond, la porte n'allait donc-t-elle jamais s'ouvrir ? Je me mis à crier pour qu'on puisse m'attendre, mais seul le silence me répondit.

Furieux, j'abattis violemment mon poing droit contre le mur oubliant par la même occasion que celle-ci était charmée. Un glapissement de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que je mettais briser les os. Regardant ma main endoloris, je pus voir du sang s'échappait de plusieurs petites ouvertures. Merde, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je fixais le sang s'écoulant de ma main blessée et je fus fasciné par la couleur de celui-ci. Instinctivement, je portais ma main à ma bouche. J'avais soif...non...j'étais affamé... cela faisait deux jours que je ne m'étais pas nourri correctement.

Une douleur atroce se répandit dans mon corps lorsque la soif de sang s'empara de moi. Un cri étranglé franchit mes lèvres lorsque la douleur amplifia. C'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience de ma situation. Mes yeux étaient devenus rouges et mes canines s'étaient allongées. La vision de mon sang avait ranimé la soif en moi.

Haletant, je portais une main à ma gorge, tentant d'enrayer le désir de sang qui m'assaillait. Une douleur familière à l'estomac me fit tenir mon abdomen de mon autre main. J'avais mal. Ronger par la souffrance je me laissais glisser doucement contre le mur. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à retenir la bête en moi ? Cela faisait six ans que je n'étais pas tombé aussi bas. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Que pouvais-je faire? Rien, seulement résisté.

* * *

**Normal**

La pièce était éclairée par un lustre suspendu au plafond peint de couleur ivoire. Dans un fauteuil en velours près d'une cheminée et d'une table basse, Kuran était allongé. Ses cheveux marron chocolat et sa peau pale encore humide de sa douche précédente luisait face aux flammes. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et ayant le torse nu, celui-ci c'était mis à l'aise dans son bureau. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il se mit alors à fixer sa coupe de faux sang sans pour autant y prêter attention. Fronçant les sourcils le sang pur était soucieux, il pensait à son prisonnier. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait arrêter de songer au chasseur mais c'était impossible. Plus il songeait au jeune homme et plus sa présence l'attirer.

L'ancien livre brodé de fil d'or qu'il avait délaissé quelque minute plutôt lui avait révélé pas mal de choses sur celui-ci. Mais il ne voulait pas se fonder là-dessus. Le seul homme pouvant lui certifier que ce qu'il avait appris sur le level D était vrai, c'était bien le Directeur Cross. Il était convaincu que le vieux chasseur voulait dissimuler au monde l'état de son fils.

Se levant, Kanamé se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de Kaien et patienta.

-« Allo » dit l'ancien chasseur en décrochant l'appareil.

-« C'est Kanamé » dit le sang pur.

-« Kanamé ! C'est toi. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Zéro te pose des problèmes » demanda celui-ci joviale.

Le sang pur fut irrité par la niaiserie constante de l'ancien chasseur. Il ne pouvait pas se conduire en adulte quelque fois? Pourtant, il avait été un célèbre chasseur par le passé...mais c'était difficile d'y croire avec cette attitude enfantine. Il avait de la chance d'être le père adoptif de Yuki, sinon quoi il aurait perdu patience il y a bien longtemps. Voulant que leurs discussions s'achèvent rapidement, il dit avec une pointe d'irritation :

-« En quelque sorte... »

Un silence se fit entendre dans le combiner. Kanamé sut à ce moment-là que le vieil homme changerait de comportement. Kaien savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se dérober.

-« Que veux-tu savoir ? » dit-il gravement.

Un sourire naquit aux lèvres de Kanamé. Cross était une personne qui pouvait passer si aisément de la sottise au sérieux...

-« Je veux tout savoir sur le clan des loups d'argent. » exigea le Prince en pesant sur chaque mot.

Le directeur savait que ce jour arriverai. Il n'était pas préparé à la tempête qui s'annonçait. Il savait qu'il devait tout révéler au sang pur, cependant il appréhendait la réaction de celui-ci.

Il souhaitait du fond du cœur que Kuran comprendrais la situation et qu'il les aiderait. Sinon quoi Zéro serais perdu. Kaien n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait tout lui dire au risque de perdre son fils. Pour le directeur la menace principale ne venait pas du prince des vampires. Mais de la guilde et des autres sangs purs.

Les hunters prévoyaient de mettre un charme de contrôle sur Zéro. Mais en faisant cela il le déposséderait de son âme. Kaien ne voulait pas que cela arrive, car se serait tué son fils. Ce que voulaient les sangs purs n'étaient pas mieux. Ils présageaient de le soumettre en le mordant. C'était bien plus cruel qu'un charme de contrôle. Etre sous la volonté d'un sang pur sans possibilité de ne rien faire était une chose atroce et beaucoup de vampires de classe inférieure en étaient devenue fou.

Le seul sang pur en qui il avait confiance était Kuran Kanamé. C'était le seul qui avait le droit de poser sa marque sur Zéro.

Mettant toutes ses incertitudes de côté, Kaien dit gravement :

-« Tu dois déjà le savoir qu'il y a plusieurs siècles il existait deux clans. Les vampires et les loups. Les chasseurs sont apparu bien après... les armes que nous possédons ont été créés par un sang pur qui se sacrifia pour leur donner vie. C'est comme ça que les chasseurs sont apparus et c'est comme ça que débuta l'affrontement entre les loups et les vampires. Les sangs purs ne furent pas complices de la trahison de leur sœur. Ils ne surent pas qu'elle avait créé des individus qui pouvaient tous les tuer. Avant ce conflit, le clan des loups et celui des vampires coexistaient en paix. Toutefois, après avoir découvert que c'était l'un des sangs purs qui avaient créé les chasseurs, ils perdirent confiance en eux et leurs déclarèrent la guerre. Seulement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était que les vampires les surpassaient en nombre et en force. Après quelque mois d'affrontement les loups furent exterminés. Sauf un qui put s'échapper. Doté d'un sentiment de vengeance celui-ci assassinas une famille d'hunter hormis le plus jeune. Il mordit le jeune garçon, sachant qu'en faisant cela le poison contenu dans ses crocs transformerais l'enfant en une créature qu'ils nommaient tous « Alpha la bête sans âme». C'est un être sans sentiment qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Cependant, la chance était du côté du jeune enfant, car son frère ainé avait échappé à la tuerie. Son jour d'entrainement lui avait sauvé la vie. Celui-ci qui pratiquait les sorts scella le pouvoir de son frère, lui permettant ainsi de vivre avec la malédiction. Ce petit ne sut jamais qu'il avait acquis le pouvoir de détruire les sangs purs et il le transmit à ses descendants.

Ainsi, je pense que la fusion d'Ichiru et de Zéro ont dû rompre le sort. Mais ton sang à du ralentir sa transformation. Depuis ces six ans son pouvoir c'est renforcé d'année en année sans qu'il le remarque. Normalement une lune d'argent devrait apparaitre sur son front pour marquer sa mutation en cette bête. À ce moment-là il faudra s'inquiéter. Cela fait six ans que le sort est brisé. Nous devons agir avant sa transformation finale.»

Kanamé savait déjà cela. En effet le livre qu'il venait de lire contenait cette légende.

Pourtant, c'était grâce aux paroles d'une personne morte il y a six ans qui avaient permis au sang pur de faire des recherches pour retrouver ce livre. Puisque c'était son oncle Rido avant de mourir qui lui avait dit que Kiryu serait celui qui les extermineraient tous.

Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était que Kaien lui confirme que Zéro était bien l'Alpha. Il avait une décision à prendre.

Kuran ne pouvait pas imaginer une personne plus forte que lui. Il était le pouvoir absolu. Un chef parmi les chefs. Un sang pur craint de tous. En aucun cas personne ne lui ôterai cette première place.

Le chasseur était devenu une vraie menace pour Kanamé et les siens. Néanmoins, il avait la possibilité d'anéantir Zéro, car celui-ci ne se doutait de rien.

Émergeant de ses pensées, il entendit Kaien lui dire d'une voix suppliante:

-« Kanamé, je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Je t'en prie ne fait rien qui puisse le nuire.»

Le sang pur perçut la supplique pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser le chasseur ruiné ces efforts. L'équilibre de la paix entre les vampires et les humains en dépendaient.

De plus, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être le second. Il devait le tuer.

-« Kanamé ! Kanamé ! Tu m'attends ? Kuran ! » Hurla le directeur désespérément.

Le sang pur avait pris sa décision. Rien ne pouvait sortir d'affaire l'homme qu'il méprisait et il s'en fichait totalement.

-« Je suis ravi d'avoir eu la confirmation que Zéro soit l'Alpha. Cependant je suis désolé de te dire que je ne peux pas et que je ne veux pas le laisser en vie. » Dit celui-ci sans le moindre regret. - « Je pense que tu savais que je n'allais pas le laisser vivre…C'est si facile pour moi d'en finir avec lui. Il n'a pas connaissance de son pouvoir…Il me suffit de lui transpercer la poitrine et de lui arracher le cœur. » Continua-t-il méprisant. « Il a toujours était une nuisance. Je l'ai méprisé depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Pourquoi voudrai-je sauvé une personne que je hais ? A quoi pensais-tu Kaien ? Dit le avant que je ne perde patience… » Tonnât-il.

Son aura c'était assombrie au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, autour de lui plusieurs vitres se fissurèrent. Kanamé ferma les yeux et essaya de se contrôler, il respira un grand coup, il devait se calmer.

L'ancien chasseur devint blême, Kuran avait raison. Mais son cœur de père lui disait de ne pas lâcher...il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il devait protéger son fils même s'il devait en courir la colère du sang pur.

-« Marque-le. Pose ton sceau sur lui. Crée un lien plus puissant que le sang. Comme ça, il ne sera plus un danger pour toi. C'est toi qui détiendras les chaînes, le contrôle sur sa vie. Pense aussi à Yuki...Ainsi tu éviteras qu'elle souffre... et tu resteras le plus fort des vampires. Je t'en prie Kanamé sauve le ! Sans toi...il est fini. Il va dégénérer en un monstre pire qu'un level E. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive...et je ne veux pas que la guilde le contrôle, je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

C'est l'une des plus grandes décisions que j'ai eu à prendre de toute ma vie. Cela me brise le cœur de devoir en arriver là. Je connais votre relation à tous les deux. Je sais que vous vous méprisez, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Kanamé je t'offre mon fils.»

Le sang pur savait que le chasseur était à bout. Celui-ci était au bord de la crise de nerf. D'une voix impassible il dit :

-« Pour le moment, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il restera en vie. Je vais réfléchir...à ta...proposition et je te tiendrais au courant. Prépare toujours le contrat qui le liera à moi. Dépose-le avec Takuma ».

-« Par contre, aucun d'entre vous ne viendrais le rendre visite au manoir Kuran. Jusqu'à ce que je le décide il restera ici sans avoir de contact avec l'extérieur. Je me suis fait bien comprendre ?» exigea-t-il.

Kaien fut apaisé. Kuran n'avait pas accepté, mais leurs discussions avaient été engageantes.

-« Je n'ai aucune objection. Et merci... » Dit le vieil homme reconnaissant.

Il fit ses adieux à Kanamé et raccrocha. Il avait des choses importantes à faire...la première d'entre elle serait de parler à Yagari. Celui-ci allait être furieux en sachant que son ancien disciple était chez le sang pur. Tout ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de faire confiance au sang pur ? Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

L'ancien chasseur qui était resté débout depuis la conversation avec le level A, se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Levant la tête il vit un flocon de neige apparaitre, il allait encore neigeait...ce temps le rendait vraiment mélancolique. Mais ce qui l'angoissait à ce moment c'était la réaction de Zéro...si celui-ci savait qu'il avait fait le choix de le laisser avec Kanamé...il le détesterait à coup sûr. Son fils qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un père, mais qui lui faisait confiance...

Souriant tristement, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour trouver un peu la paix qui allait lui manquer les jours à venir.

* * *

Kuran se passa la main dans les cheveux. Un lien de sang...Il avait pensé à ça la première fois qu'il avait revu le chasseur, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Bien sûr, un lien plus fort était possible et cela grâce à sa ligné de sang pur.

Mais voulait-il seulement le faire ? Non, trop risqué. La perspective de contrôler Zéro était séduisante, mais pas au point de se nuire à lui-même.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver le jeune chasseur sans mettre son rang et son sang en péril. Seulement sa solution allait déplaire à Yuki et à beaucoup d'autre. Toutefois, c'était lui qui contrôlait tous. Donc c'était lui qui décidait du sort de son ennemi. Aucun sang pur ne le désapprouverait et aucun chasseur ne se risquerait à subir sa colère.

Les vampires et les hunters ne se doutaient pas du lourd secret que le level A gardé, ce qu'il avait créé...C'était grâce à Rido que sa création avait vu le jour. En sachant que Zéro serait une menace pour lui et les siens Kanamé avait créé l'expérience A.

L'indomptable chasseur allait avoir une chaine autour du cou qu'il ne pourrait jamais défaire...Seulement avant tout il fallait que Zéro meurt.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du sang pur. Personne ne s'imaginer ce qu'il préparait.

Au même moment où il réfléchissait à cela deux coups furent frappé à la porte. Irriter d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées, il dit froidement :

-« Entrez »

En entendant l'ordre le majordome entra. Celui-ci s'avança un peu anxieux vers son maître et dit :

-« Maître Kuran, Monsieur Ichijo Takuma demande un entretien avec vous. Je l'ai fait patienter dans le hall. Dois-je l'amener ici ou le congédier ? » Demanda le vieil homme aussi droit qu'un piquet.

Kuran voulut grogner de mécontentement pourtant il ne le fit pas. Gardant son masque d'indifférence, il se demanda pourquoi Takuma venait à l'improviste. Depuis que celui-ci travaillé pour lui dans ses multiples entreprises à travers le monde ; il n'était jamais venu sans un rendez-vous. Il espérait que celui-ci avait quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire, car il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir qui que ce soit.

Se levant, le maître des lieux dit au majordome de le faire venir. Celui-ci dit « bien seigneur Kuran » en se dirigeant vers le hall là où il avait laissé le jeune homme.

Le level A s'installa derrière son bureau et attendit.

Takuma qui longeait le couloir à peine éclairé était soucieux. En effet, il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre un rendez-vous, car le sang pur été quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas être importuné. Se tortillant les mains nerveusement, il frappa à la porte et entra.

Le blond resta planté quelque seconde à l'entrée, son regard fut captiver par le charme du noble. La beauté ténébreuse du prince était envoûtante Un corps et un visage parfait. Il aurait pu faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui. Cependant, Takuma savait que derrière ce personnage irrésistible se dissimulait quelqu'un qui pouvait être cruel, calculateur et sans état d'âmes.

Interrompant ses pensées, le sang pur lui demanda brusquement :

-« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

-« Parle et j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de me dérangeait » continua-t-il agacé.

Takuma frémit par le ton du sang pur.

-« Je voulais vous informer personnellement que l'expérience A nous cause quelque soucis. Son corps rejette tout type de sang qu'on lui éjecte...sauf le vôtre. Il n'y a rien à faire. Il ne peut pas survivre autrement. Que devons-nous faire Maître Kanamé ? »

Cette complication, il s'en doutait qu'elle surviendrait. C'était lui qui avait créé cette chose après la mort de son oncle. Cela faisait six ans qu'il donnait son sang pour maintenir en vie cette créature.

Cette expérience n'aurait pas existé si Zéro était mort dans la bataille contre Rido. Mais le chasseur était bien vivant. Voulant absolument un avenir où il pourrait tout contrôler, Kanamé avait décidé de créer une chose que tous craindrais. Il savait que si Rido avait été une menace pour lui, le chasseur en serait une plus grande encore pour tous les sangs purs.

Et Kaien le savait. Mais l'amour qu'il portait au level D le rendait aveugle face à la dangerosité de celui-ci.

Cependant, Kuran ne laisserait jamais le chasseur détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit.

Et jamais il ne se lierait avec un level D déjà contaminé par les loups, l'ennemi naturel des sangs purs. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Le sang pur avait hâte que son œuvre soit mis au grand jour ainsi il aurait enfin Kiryu sous son contrôle.

Il savait que s'il faisait un lien de sang avec Zéro maintenant, il risquerait d'être affecté par le poison contenu dans le sang du chasseur. Car le sang de Kiryu était presque devenu comme ceux des loups depuis que le sort avait été brisé. Et malheureusement les sangs purs en mouraient s'ils en buvaient. Kaien était peut-être trop inquiet pour y avoir pensé.

Kanamé avait déjà monté un plan, l'être que sa sœur chérissait comme un frère serait en quelque sorte sauvée.

Il n'avait rien à perdre dans cette histoire, mais plutôt tout à y gagner.

-« Très bien, c'est ce que j'espérais. Son corps est dépendant du mien maintenant. C'est parfait. Donnez-lui mon sang autant qu'il en faudra. Arrêter les autres, il risquerait de mourir sinon. Je passerai bientôt vous en fournir. En aucun cas il doit s'affaiblir, le jour de son réveille est proche. Je te laisse tant occuper Takuma, ne me déçois pas. »

Le level B senti comme une menace à la dernière phrase du prince. Il déglutit. Mon dieu (même s'il n'y croyait pas) il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le sujet A devait vivre coûte que coûte. Sinon quoi, il aurait à craindre pour sa vie.

Kuran savait que Takuma ferait un travail parfait. Mais il aimait tant voir la peur dans les yeux de celui-ci. Souriant il dit narquoisement :

-« Autre chose ? »

Le blond sursauta. Quelques fois il avait vraiment peur du sang pur. Il se connaissait depuis pas mal de temps, pourtant il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir sur cet homme. Kuran était terrifiant, il mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

Répondant à la question du prince, il dit tout en s'agitant sur sa chaise :

-« Vous m'aviez demandé de garder l'œil ouvert au sujet de votre sœur. J'ai appris qu'elle arrivera dans trois jours ici au Japon. Elle se rendra directement au manoir Kuran.»

Les yeux de Kanamé se plissèrent. Décidément Kiryu était dans les pensées de tout le monde...et ça commençais à l'énervé. Takuma avait eu raison de l'en informer, car il prendrait des dispositions pour la venue de sa jeune sœur. Personne ne viendrait en aucun cas troubler ses plans.

-« Bien » fit le sang pur impassiblement en lui faisant signe d'avancer vers lui « Maintenant approche... »

* * *

**Normal**

Aya se trouvait dans la chambre du chasseur. Sur l'ordre du sang pur, elle devait vérifier si tout allait bien. Cependant, quand elle ouvrit la porte la première chose qu'elle vit c'était une couche de sang étalé sur le parquet. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon. Elle se rapprocha pour examiner son protéger.

Le pauvre jeune homme était assis par terre. Il ne bougeait pas néanmoins elle put voir qu'il respirait toujours. La vielle femme eu pitié de lui. Depuis que celui-ci avait rencontré son maître tout allait mal. C'était elle qui avait remis en ordre le bureau ravagé du sang pur. Et elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé. Le prince et le jeune homme c'était violemment battu.

Qu'avait-il fait pour que le maître soit aussi furieux ?

Abattu la vielle femme prit deux comprimées de sang, les mit dans un verre d'eau et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Instantanément le liquide changea de couleur. « Avec ceux-ci il ira beaucoup mieux» se dit-elle.

Se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle revint avec un gant propre et une trousse médicale. Avec ceux-ci elle entreprit de laver et de soigner la main du jeune homme. Finissant sa besogne elle se dirigea vers la porte. Puis comme son maître le lui avait ordonné, elle quitta la chambre sens la verrouillé.

* * *

Dans la chambre

** Zéro**

J'avais senti une présence près de moi. Seulement mon corps et mon âme ne voulait pas émerger de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais. J'appréhendais le moment où je referais surface. J'avais si peur de blesser quelqu'un.

Une odeur m'obligea à sortir de ma léthargie. Tournant ma tête sur le côté, j'aperçus un verre posé sur la table de chevet. Je fixai le liquide pourpre fasciné par la couleur de celle-ci. D'une impulsion rapide, je me levais et saisit vivement le verre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je le bue d'un trait. Cependant, la soif était toujours présente en moi.

Énervé de me retrouver comme par le passé, je lançais le verre contre le mur qui éclata sous l'impact. Les éclats s'éparpillèrent tout près de la porte. M'avançant près d'elle j'hésitais... Si je l'ouvrais...Serait-elle déverrouillée ? Mes mains tremblaient à l'idée d'effleuré la poignée. Arrêtant de réfléchir, d'un geste brusque j'ouvris la porte sans rencontrer de résistance.

« Enfin. » pensais-je « la liberté ! ».

Le couloir était désert, longeant celle-ci j'ouvris toutes les portes présentes pour mieux me repérer. Je m'apercevais qu'il y avait plusieurs chambres d'inoccupé dans cette demeure. Il y avait aussi une salle de sport et quelques pièces qui servaient au loisir diffèrent, tel que piano, billard, peinture...

Au bout du couloir une pièce en particulier m'attira. Curieux, j'avançais hésitant vers la porte qui était entre ouverte. Regardant dans la pièce, je restais figeais un instant. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Merde...Kuran était là...derrière son bureau et il discutait avec quelqu'un que je voyais de dos. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si curieux ? Si j'avais poursuivi mon chemin jamais je n'aurais croisé le sang pur. Revenant à ses deux individus, j'entendis l'homme parlait. C'est en entendant sa voix que je le reconnu. C'était un ancien élève de la night classe « Takuma Ichijo ». Décidément j'étais condamné à tous les rencontrer ? Mon instinct me commanda de fuir cet endroit. Je pressentais quelque chose...

Je m'apprêtais à décamper quand j'attendis le sang pur dire :

-« Bien » « Maintenant approche... »

A ce moment-là, j'aurai mieux fait de partir. En effet, je remarquais que Kanamé m'avait repéré. Et celui-ci semblait heureux de ma présence. Son sourire narquois me fit tressaillirent.

Tout d'un coup je sentais que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je tentais de me déplacer mais j'en fus incapable mon corps refusait de se mouvoir. Ce connard était en train d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. J'essayais de résistait à la pression que le Kuran exerçait sur moi, mais en vain. J'étais condamné à rester là sans pouvoir parler et sans pouvoir bouger. J'étais furieux. Ce malade était satisfait de m'avoir piégé.

Je vis Takuma se rapprochait de Kuran. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je le sentais mal...J'étais certain de ne pas être à ma place ici.

Contrarier et furieux de me retrouvais comme une marionnette, je le défiais du regard haineusement. Mais celui-ci se contenta de me sourire tout en se rapprochant du cou du level B.

Fronçant les sourcils et les yeux remplis d'effroi, je compris ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

**Normal**

Takuma savait que Zéro les voyait. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire...grâce au ciel le chasseur le voyait de dos. Il ne fit rien pour arrêter le sang pur, jamais il n'oserait se refuser à son maître. Fermant les yeux, il attendit la morsure mal à l'aise d'être observé.

Kuran avait soif, une soif qui se manifesta rien qu'en voyant Zéro. La bête en lui c'était réveillé au même moment où celui-ci avait apparu devant la porte et elle réclamait du sang... Ses canines s'étaient allongées et ses yeux étaient devenus rouge pourpre. De sa main il repoussa la tête du level B sur le côté pour obtenir un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Pressé d'assouvir sa soif, ses orbes pourpres s'accrochèrent à ceux du chasseur. Il planta ses crocs dans le cou offert du vampire blond.

-« haa...ha...haaaaa...Maître Ka...na... » Cria le noble douloureusement.

Une plainte se fit entendre dans la pièce. L'invasion avait été brutale...sans douceur. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Le sentant, Kanamé l'agrippa pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Les larmes aux yeux, Takuma se laissa faire sans protester. Il ne c'était pas attendu à une invasion aussi agressive.

Zéro assistant à la scène fut écœurés et…envieux ?! Il avait toujours soif et la vue du sang le poussé à en vouloir malgré lui. Il voulait partir...Ce spectacle devant lui était...était...Merde...il devait fuir...mais comment ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir sous l'emprise du level A.

Dans quel ennui était-il encore ?

Kuran lui était en extase. Le chasseur n'allait pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait se passer. Enlevant un à un les vêtements du blond avec sa pensée psychique, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Zéro. Le sang pur voulait que Kiryu sache qu'il était le seul qui commandait. Le seul à pouvoir tout faire sans conséquence. Personne ne s'opposait à lui.

Le corps nu du level B tremblait au contact de celui encore habillé du sang pur. Il était embarrassé par la situation, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Kuran fit glisser sa main sur le torse du blond en retirant ses canines du cou de celui-ci. Puis il entreprit de lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écoulait encore de la morsure.

Stoppant sa main sur un bourgeon de chaire rose, il fit son contour et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Takuma se tendit et gémit bruyamment. Une teinte rougeâtre apparut sur ses joues d'ordinaire pâle. Il était gêné d'être observé dans ce moment d'intimité, pourtant il savait que Kanamé voulait que le chasseur reste.

Le level D de son côté était rouge d'embarras. Une chaleur particulière monta à ses joues. Il avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels auparavant...toutefois, qu'avec des filles. Le sexe entre homme lui était inconnu...

Tout d'un coup les yeux de Zéro s'agrandirent d'horreur. Le sang pur se déshabillait ! Non ! Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Devant lui ?

Ne pouvant tournais la tête d'aucun côté, le chasseur vit celui-ci le sourire perversement. Il fut effaré.

Kuran venait de retourner et de pencher le level B de façon à ce que celui-ci puisse prendre appui sur le bureau. Caressant de ses doigts le bas du dos de son partenaire, il se positionna de façon à être juste en face de l'entrée de celui-ci. D'une seule poussée, il le pénétra sèchement.

-« aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » hurla Takuma tendu de douleur.

Le chasseur entendit le cri de souffrance résonnait dans la pièce. Choqué par la cruauté du noble, Zéro n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. En plus d'être un pervers immoral, le sang pur était inhumain. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, cependant il savait que des préliminaires étaient essentiels pour que l'acte soit moins douloureux. Enfin…maintenant il était certain que c'était nécessaire...

Le chasseur était révolté de l'inertie du level B. Celui-ci se laissait faire sans résister. Les sanglots et les cris de souffrance du vampire retentissaient en lui. Il voulut se bouché les oreilles et fermé les yeux, mais c'était impossible. Il voyait les larmes de Takuma couler sur ses joues même si celui-ci faisait tout pour le cacher.

Cet acte de violence dégoûtait le chasseur du plus profond de son être. Toutefois, ce qui le perturbait c'était le regard insistant du sang pur qui était constamment viré sur lui. Il vit Kuran s'enfonçait encore et encore dans le corps du level B qui subissait ces assauts sans réagir. Merde, il était nauséeux...il sentait qu'il allait être malade...

Ne se souciant en aucun cas du malaise de Zéro, Kuran continua à culbuter le noble sans se préoccuper de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à celui-ci. Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à cet acte...simplement un plaisir intense. Il continua son vas et viens tout en lorgnant le chasseur. Seulement à ce moment-là, il vit de la haine et du dégoût refléter dans les orbes améthyste. Énervé d'être continuellement provoquait du regard, il agrippa la taille du level B et d'une poussée plus forte et plus violente il le fit hurler de douleur. Il savait que Zéro réagirai.

Le chasseur vit rouge, en provoquant le sang pur, il venait de faire empirer la torture du blond. Ne voulant en aucun cas être responsable du malheur de celui-ci il continua de regarder la scène en faisant en sorte de ne plus contrarier le sang pur.

Kanamé souri à la naïveté du level D. le chasseur avait toujours voulu se faire passer pour quelqu'un de froid et sans aucun sentiment, mais par cette action il venait de faire comprendre au sang pur qu'il pensait au bien-être des autres.

Sentant enfin montait en lui la jouissance, il accéléra ses coups de rein, puis tremblant il se déversa dans l'entre chaud de sa victime.

A ce moment, Takuma fut soulagé. Son maître qui grognait et frémissait de plaisir derrière lui venait de se répandre en lui. Cela signifiait la fin de son calvaire.

Kiryu était livide, un sentiment de crainte s'éleva en lui quand Kanamé se retira du blond sans un regard pour celui-ci.

Kuran avait finalement réussi à l'effrayai. Il avait assisté à un acte horrible. Le sang mélangé au sperme de Kuran s'écoulait lentement des cuisses de Takuma.

Le level B se redressa difficilement et se retourna lentement face au bureau. Il avait mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Il n'avait pas le courage de croiser le regard de Zéro, pas maintenant. Il espérait que ce moment désagréable et embarrassant s'achèverait vite.

La pression qu'exerçait le sang pur sur Zéro disparut subitement. Ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois à ce qui l'avait libéré, celui-ci couru vers les escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'au hall. Ne se souciant pas du tapage qu'il faisait et du regard curieux des domestiques, il se précipita vers la grande porte et il l'ouvrit aussitôt. Il devait s'éloigner...Fuir Kanamé...Il ne resterait pas une minute de plus ici. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'académie Cross coûte que coûte.

_**FIN du troisième chapitre.**_

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires, suivi et favori :

-Yaya, Crys, Doriane, Ophélie, enigmawhoo, Lacrimosa Van Ray, saranya1555, Sora-sama, Coralie, jessi-k94, Samantha, Stéphanie, Gwendoline, kaena33830, Sophie et Sara.

Voici quelque petite information :

- Important : dans ma fic Yuki n'a jamais mordu Zéro, leur lien est incomplet.

- Yuki aura une place dans mon histoire. Je ne la déteste pas, alors elle tiendra un bon rôle.

- Les sangs purs ne peuvent pas boire du sang de loup au risque de mourir. La morsure d'un loup n'est pas mortelle, mais pas agréable.

- J'inventerai surement un jeune frère à Sara. Et oui elle sera là...Il y aura d'autre sang pur que j'inventerai aussi.

Bon si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. J'essaierai d'être un peu plus rapide pour ma prochaine mise à jour. À bientôt.

Et je m'excuse à nouveau si vous voyez des fautes. Je corrige ma fic moi-même.


	4. Explication et transformation éphèmère

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'excuse pour la mise à jour tardive... **_

_**Je me répète toujours...désolé si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.**_

_**Je continuerai mes commentaires en bas de page, pour l'instant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre quatre : ****Explication et transformation éphémère**_

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD**

_**Vendredi 15 Heures**_

**Au repère des Hunters**

Le vent glacial qui s'abattait violemment depuis des jours contre les murs du repère des chasseurs n'annonçait rien de bon. Seul quelques rayons de soleil encore présent atténuait le mauvais temps qui régnait. Pressant le pas, le directeur de l'académie Cross traversait l'allée principale de la guilde aussi vite que l'étendue de neiges sur le sol le lui permettait. Vêtu d'un manteau couleur crème, les cheveux virevoltant au rythme du vent, Cross se dirigeait résolument vers l'entrée du bâtiment. La vielle, une lettre de la guilde lui était parvenue par courrier, celle-ci lui ordonnant de se présenter ici de toute urgence.

Continuant a marché entre les couloirs de l'édifice, au bout il tourna à droite et arriva enfin à l'endroit où il était attendu. Frappant à la porte, il l'ouvrit et entra.

La pièce où il fit son entrée était éclairée par les reflets du soleil qui filtrait par la grande fenêtre close. Tout autour de la salle, on pouvait voir plusieurs bouquins éparpillé négligemment sur une étagère ainsi que quelque médaille d'or fixé au mur. On pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur de la cigarette incrustée dans l'air. Un cendrier rempli de mégot poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre pouvait confirmer une trop grande consommation de celle-ci.

Yagari qui était assis, les jambes étendues et croisé sur le bureau, l'œil fermé et la bouche occupée à fumer, n'eut aucune réaction à l'entrée de son visiteur.

-« Comment l'ont-ils appris ? » Demanda Kaien engagea la conversation sans attendre.

Le Hunter prit une bouffé de nicotine avant d'ouvrir l'œil et de dire :

-« Le livre que nous recherchions ai apparu hier soir dans le bureau de Kaito...comme par magie. »

-« ha... je vois. » Murmura l'ancien chasseur en croisant ses bras. Il se doutait que l'ancien vampire ne garderait pas le secret de Zéro caché bien longtemps.

-« Tu n'es pas étonné à ce que je vois... » Insinua le borgne soupçonneux.

S'affalant sur une chaise face au bureau, Cross décida qu'il était temps d'avouer certaines choses à son vieil ami.

-« Non. Je ne suis pas surpris. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir. Il faut que j'éclaircisse certaine chose avec toi concernant ce livre.»

-« Alors, accouche ! » Aboya le borgne irrité. Au fond de lui, il pressentait que son ami allait lui confesser des choses qu'il aurait du mal à digérer.

-« Je ... je savais que Zéro était l'Alpha depuis des années déjà...j'étais le propriétaire du livre appartenant à la famille Kiryu. Il y a des années de cela, j'ai caché l'ouvrage ici en pensant qu'il serait en sureté. »

Le borgne fronça les sourcils face à l'aveu de son vieil ami, néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Kaien tendu, poursuivit :

-« Je ne t'ai rien dit, car j'avais peur...peur que tu t'opposes à mes décisions pour protéger Zéro. »

-« Attend ! Je suis venu te voir pour parler de ma découverte au sujet de ce livre ! Pourquoi à ce moment-là tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu m'as fait passer pour un con ?! Toi-même tu paressais bouleverser ce jour-là ?! Je n'y comprends rien ! Explique-toi ! » Dit Yagari furieux.

-« J'étais vraiment inquiet ! » dit Kaien sincèrement.

-« J'ai donc cherché un livre qui était déjà perdu ? » Demanda Yagari froidement.

-« Oui, mais là n'ai pas la question...J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importante à te dire ! »

-« Alors, parle ! » dit Yagari furieux.

-« Ecoute... Je te mens depuis bien longtemps... Cependant, il faut que tu comprennes que je l'ai fait pour protéger mon fils...» Avouât-il gravement. -« Au moment où Zéro est venu vivre avec moi, je savais qu'il était le descendant de l'enfant maudit par les loups d'argent. Quelques années plus tôt, avant sa mort, la mère de Zéro m'avait confié le livre de leur lignée. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su qu'elle mettait entre mes mains le destin de son premier né... J'avais caché le livre à la guilde en pensant que c'était le meilleur endroit où il serait en sureté. Plus tard en adoptant Zéro et en sachant qu'il avait été mordu par un sang pur, j'ai vu en Kanamé l'espoir de le sauvé de son sort. Je crois même qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. J'ai donc consenti à ce que Kuran contrôle la vie et le destin de mon fils. J'ai regardé Zéro souffrir pendant des années tout en sachant ce qui se passait... cependant, je ne regrette rien. C'était un mal pour un bien. Les trois personnes que j'aime on était libérées de leurs fardeaux. Shizuka et Rido sont morts. Toutefois, il reste un problème qui n'ait toujours pas résolu. Zéro n'ai plus un level E, mais l'Alpha en lui demeure. Quand il a fusionné avec Ichiru le sceau le protégeant c'est brisé.» Expliqua Kaien.

-« Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu me dis ? » Cria Yagari interloqué.

Le directeur se tortilla les mains nerveusement avant de poursuivre :

-« Oui, je m'en rends compte. Mais si tout était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.»

-« Cependant, ce qui me préoccupe le plus maintenant ce n'est pas le passé, mais bien le présent et le futur... l'état de mon fils est grave...dans quelques jours il ne sera plus le Zéro qu'on connait... la bête en lui prendra place... » Dit-il tristement.

Kaien s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer :

-« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Et d'ailleurs, tu le connais très bien.»

-« ah oui ?! » s'exprima Yagari avec colère. Il se doutait de qui voulait parler son vieil ami. -« Espèce d'imbécile ! Comment peux-tu être aussi con ! Que crois-tu que Kuran puisse faire pour lui ? Tu veux qu'il nous le tue ! »

-« Il a la solution. Son sang est l'unique issu pour sauver mon fils. »

-« Quoi ? Mais, tu es encore plus atteint que je le pensais ! Jamais, il n'utilisera le sceau sacré de sa lignée pour marquer Zéro. Il a beaucoup trop à perdre en faisant cela. » Dit-il en hurlant. Kaien était-il si d'espérer pour faire ce genre de pacte monstrueux ?

-« J'ai déjà déposé avec Takuma, le contrat qui liera Zéro à Kanamé. » dit celui-ci déterminé.

-« J'ai besoin de son aide. Je n'ai confiance qu'en lui. » Continua-t-il.

-« Putain ! Tu es fou ! Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ! Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il pourrait l'aider d'une quelque façon! Tu m'entends ? Zéro n'est pas un jouet... Tu ne peux pas disposer ainsi de sa vie à ta guise !» rugit le borgne en écrasant rageusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-« Je le sais. Et je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un simple jouet. Je l'aime, c'est pour cela que je veux l'aider même sans son consentement... Kanamé est son seul espoir pour survivre. Il a besoin de sa protection et peu importe de la manière dont il s'y prendra. » Affirma Kaien d'un ton véhément.

Le borgne cria furieusement :

-« Que veux-tu dire par peu importe de la manière dont il s'y prendra ? Tu te fous de Zéro ?! Kaien... Tu n'as pas le droit de tout décider à sa place !».

Il le savait parfaitement que Yagari avait raison. Mais rien ne le ferai changer d'avis. Zéro resterais avec Kanamé.

-« J'ai confiance en lui... Il trouvera un moyen d'aider mon fils. » Dit celui obstinément.

CRAC ! Un bruit de bois fendu se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le bureau sur laquelle le chasseur abattu ses poings violemment s'était fissuré.

-« Ferme là ! Tu me fais chier. Un jour tu le regretteras cette confiance aveugle que tu lui portes.»

Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur le visage du borgne quand il lui cria ces mots. Il était furieux et indigné par la façon dont Kaien voyait les choses.

Le directeur savait qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur en cachant tant de choses à son fils. Toutefois, la confiance qu'il avait en Kuran, était inébranlable.

-« Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance à Kanamé. Cependant, moi j'ai foi en lui. Et il faut que tu saches...d'accord ou pas...j'aiderais Kuran a protégé Zéro. Même si pour cela je dois me mettre à dos toute l'association des Hunter. Même toi...» Dit Kaien décidé, en réajustant ses lunettes sur son visage moite.

Furieux, que son ami puisse être aussi niais, il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le suspendit dans les airs. Jamais il n'aurait cru l'ancien chasseur aussi naïf. Comment pouvait-il croire en un être si vil. Kanamé était une personne qui se servait des autres, qui n'avait aucune conscience, qui ne connaissait pas le prix d'une victoire, qui ne connaissait pas la souffrance d'autrui...C'était un être sans âme qui n'avait aucune once de compassion. Le prince des vampires était égoïste et manipulateur... une créature aussi froide que la glace, aussi dur que la pierre. Pourquoi cette imbécile ne voyait-il pas la vraie nature du sang pur ?

-« Si je ne t'aimais pas, je te tuerais probablement. Tu le mériterais bien !» dit-il froidement en le suspendant toujours.

Kaien les joues rosies par la soudaine confession fut surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensée que son vieil ami lui fasse subitement une déclaration. Ou peut-être avait-il voulu dire simplement le « aimer » de l'amitié. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il préféra repartir sur le problème qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun.

-« Tu pourrais me relâcher ? » Dit-il gêner d'être si proche. Le souffle chaud sur son visage le rendait nerveux.

Yagari compris le message et le lâcha, il avait parlé trop vite emporté par la colère... il avait avoué à Kaien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Cependant, pour l'instant il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté. Ils avaient tous les deux un être chère qui avait besoin d'aide.

-« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » exigea-t-il durement.

-« Que tu laisses Kuran s'occuper de Zéro sans interagir. Je te connais. Je sais que tu détestes Kanamé. Mais ne fait rien qui puisse l'empêcher d'aider Zéro...» Implorât-il.

Soupirant, Yagari se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour récupérer ces cigarettes. Il ouvrit le tiroir la main tremblante d'amertume. Prenant un paquet, il revint se réinstalla sur sa chaise en face de Cross.

-« Si j'avais su que cette histoire aller finir comme cela. Je l'aurais éliminé alors qu'il n'était encore rien qu'un level E. La mort aurait été une fin plus douce par rapport à ce qu'il endurera bientôt. Il ne méritait pas cela.» Dit-il franchement.

Le directeur comprenait la tristesse de son ami cependant il était certain que tout allait finir par s'arranger.

Soudain, deux coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau surprenant les deux amis qui se dévisagèrent. Le borgne sachant que cela devait être surement leur chef dit :

-« Entrez »

Entrant, un homme de 27 ans, élancé, aux cheveux bruns cendré et aux yeux noisette salua les deux hommes d'une poignée de main.

Kaito Takamiya, le chef de la guilde était face à un dilemme. D'un côté, il voulait récupérer l'Alpha et de l'autre il ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre.

Soupirant celui-ci dit :

-« Allons dans le vif du sujet. Nous savons tous que Zéro est l'Alpha. Et la guilde se doit de protéger l'humanité contre cette chose. Kiryu a été déclaré comme dangereux au conseil de ce midi. Nous avons tous voté sauf toi Yagari vu que tu n'étais pas là. Le verdit à était prononcé. Nous avons requis le charme de contrôle. Cependant, Kuran qui était présent c'est opposé à notre décision. Il a exigé qu'on le laisse s'occuper de Zéro. Je lui ai dit que je lui donnerais une réponse aujourd'hui même. Vous savez que Kiryu est important pour nous. Avec ce charme il pourrait nous être d'une grande util...».

Kaien qui avait écouté calmement le récit du chef de la guilde ne laissa pas celui-ci le temps de terminer sa phrase. Furieux, il s'exprima :

-« Important ? Il n'ait rien de plus qu'une machine à tuer pour vous. Jamais je ne te permettrai de mettre un charme de contrôle sur mon fils ! Tu m'entends ? Vous n'allez pas l'utiliser sous mon nez !»

Kaito qui était à fleur de peau depuis ces événements le regarda froidement. Après avoir lu le livre, il avait déduit que Zéro n'était plus un vampire ni un chasseur. Celui-ci dans quelque jour allait devenir un monstre et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

-« Ton fils est perdu. Il n'existe presque plus. » Dit celui-ci.

-« Tant qu'il lui restera son âme, il sera toujours un être normal. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser un charme sur lui. Il a encore une conscience. C'est une violation. Tu le sais que ce charme et dangereux. Si tu l'utilises maintenant il brisera son esprit. Tu le tueras !» hurla Kaien désespérément.

Furieux, les poings serrés, Kaito se rapprocha de l'ancien chasseur et lui demanda froidement :

-« Tu préfères que l'alpha le domine et qu'il nous tue tous ? Il est un dangereux ! Il faut l'arrêter maintenant !»

Soupirant Kaien dit :

-« Je le sais...c'est pourquoi je l'ai confié à Kuran. Il est le seul qui puisse arrêter Zéro. Kanamé est l'Ancêtre... il est puissant. Le charme que tu veux utiliser sur mon fils est inutile ! Elle servira un temps et après ? Tu feras quoi, tu l'achèveras ? C'est impossible ! L'alpha est quasiment immortel. Seul un sang pur assez puissant peut en venir à bout. Cependant, je ne veux pas que Zéro meurt. Kanamé peut le sauver... De toute manière vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Kiryu est déjà au manoir Kuran. »

-« Alors, tu avais déjà tout prévu... ? » Demanda Kaito le front plissé de colère.

-« Oui. J'ai pris mes précautions. Maintenant, dit-moi ? Seras-tu capable d'aller à l'encontre du désire du prince des vampires ? As-tu assez de courage pour aller chez lui et réclamé Zéro ? Tu le sais que Kanamé nous ne le rendra pas ! À ta place, j'accepterais. Tu connais l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, tu sais de quoi il est capable. Il n'y a rien que la guerre qui t'attend si tu refuses sa requête. »

Yagari écoutait l'échange sans dire un mot, mais au fond de lui il était furieux contre les deux hommes. Pour lui, ils étaient tous des lâches. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage d'avouer à Zéro qu'il était un être rare et potentiellement dangereux.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas le traité ne sera pas brisé. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour aller directement me jeter dans une guerre que je sais perdue d'avance. Mais une question. Pourquoi Kuran veut-il tellement garder Zéro auprès de lui ? »

-« Il est tout simplement comme toi. Il ne veut pas que mon fils blesse des personnes innocentes. Il sait que sous sa garde Zéro ne sera pas une menace pour qui que ce soit. » Dit Kaien conscient de ne pas dire toute la vérité.

Yagari et Kaito n'y croyait pas à cette histoire. Pour eux Kuran mijotait quelque chose de louche.

Le chef des Hunters qui voulait en finir avec cette histoire qu'il savait hors de contrôle, récupéra sous sa veste un parchemin et le déroula de façon à pouvoir le montrer. Plusieurs signatures étaient visibles sur l'ancienne feuille. Les Hunters avaient tous signé et le parchemin servait de preuve. Il ne manquait plus que l'accord de Yagari pour valider le serment qui livrait Zéro au Prince des vampires.

-« Un Hunter aux mains d'un sang pur...Es-tu sur de toi ? » Demanda le borgne qui voulait être sûr de la décision de son chef.

-« C'est la seule option pour le moment. » Affirma Kaito. « Il n'est presque plus humain. Il va devenir un danger pour l'humanité et même pour nous. Les vampires aussi auront à le craindre. Alors, avant que cela n'arrive, j'espère que le sang pur trouvera une solution pour notre salut à tous. » Continua celui-ci ironique.

Les yeux de Yagari brillèrent d'un ressentiment qu'il ne put dissimuler.

-« Je n'approuve pas votre choix. Le confié à Kuran, c'est le condamné...»

-« Et le confié aux Hunters reviens à la même chose ! » dit Kaien d'une voix glaciale. « Maintenant signe ce contrat de merde avant que je ne perde patience! ».

-« Pourquoi je le ferais... » Marmonna le chasseur buté.

-« Tout simplement parce que c'est une formalité. Ce contrat fait de lui le prisonnier de Kuran, il cesse donc d'être un Hunter. J'ai besoin de ta signature qui prouve que tu es d'accord avec notre décision. » Dit Kaito.

-« Yagari, il n'existe aucune autre solution...signe je t'en prie » Implora l'ancien chasseur changeant de ton.

Tremblant, le borgne prit une plume et la trempa dans l'encre des serments et signa.

Lui aussi finalement était un lâche. Il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de son ancien disciple.

* * *

Leur chef parti Kaien dit tristement :

-« Je sais que tu m'en veux mais c'était l'unique solution. »

Le visage livide le Hunter lui répondit froidement :

-« Fou moi le camp d'ici, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Kaien acquiesça à sa demande et parti le cœur empli triste. Jamais Yagari ne lui pardonnerais cela.

* * *

**Passé**

**Deux jours auparavant (Mercredi)**

**Zéro**

Il neiger abondamment dehors quand je me précipitais vers les escaliers. Je les dévalais une à une aussi vite que mes pouvoirs de vampires me le permettait. Sans me soucier du mauvais temps et de la soif qui m'assaillait, je m'enfonçais aveuglement au plus profond de la forêt entourant le domaine plongé dans le noir. Je courais à fond parmi les arbres, tentant de fuir cet endroit maudit...

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de mon but, un sentiment de crainte augmentait à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une proie qu'on traquée. J'entendais les aboiements des chiens ainsi que les voix des personnes qui me poursuivaient. Ce maudit bâtard avait lancé ces sous-fifres à mes trousses. Je pouvais attendre mon cœur martelé dans ma poitrine au point d'en exploser. Je trouvais soudain qu'il était difficile de respirer. J'étais si angoissé. Ce maudit sans sang pur que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi me pourchassait-il ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de ce malade ?

Arrivant à quelques mètres du portail, je trébuchais. Gémissant, je tentais de me relever cependant je m'effondrais à nouveau. Merde, je sentais toute mon énergie m'abandonner. J'avais soif...non...J'étais affamé.

Le froid autour de moi acheva de m'épuiser. Fatiguer et désespérer, je fermais les yeux.

J'étais étendu dans la neige comme un imbécile. Toutefois, je n''avais pas le droit de rester planté là et abandonner. J'avais voulu fuir Kanamé alors je devais tout faire pour y parvenir. Je me mis debout avec difficulté. En titubant, je tendis ma main vers le portail et j'avançais lentement. La touchant enfin, je m'agrippais à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait.

**Kanamé**

J'étais appuyé contre un arbre quand Zéro épingla mon portail. J'avais devancé mes domestiques depuis un moment déjà. Le lien incomplet que nous avions créé tous les deux par le passé, me permettait de savoir où il se trouvait. Mes yeux habituellement stoïques regardaient amuser le chasseur qui semblait vouloir fuir le plus vite possible mon territoire. Cet idiot croyait-il vraiment pouvoir m'échappais ? C'était presque risible...

**Zéro**

Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru quand je senti la présence de mon plus grand ennemi dans les environs. Paniquant, d'un geste brusque, je tirais sur les chaînes qui m'empêchaient de retrouver ma liberté. N'arrivant pas à les brisés, j'entrepris de grimper pour pouvoir m'évader de ce lieu maudit. Malheureusement pour moi, ma faim me ralentissait. J'étais parvenu à mit hauteur du portail quand soudain je fus littéralement projeter vers l'arrière par une vague d'énergie invisible. Brutalement, j'atterris contre un arbre qui s'écroula sous mon impact. Le souffle coupé, le corps meurtri, j'eu du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Crachant et toussant du sang, j'avais l'impression que mes poumons s'étaient perforés par la rudesse du choc. Que se passait-il ? Je ne ressentais plus la présence du noble. M'aidant de mes bras, je m'accrochais au tronc d'arbre et je me relevais. Debout, un vertige m'assaillis, mon corps entier me faisait souffrir le martyre. Regardant autour de moi en essayant de ne pas m'évanouir, je ne le vit pas. Restant sur mes gardes, un filet de sang coulant de mes lèvres, j'attendis les poings levés et le corps tendu au maximum. Figée, je me préparais à une nouvelle attaque.

**Kanamé**

Les rafales s'agitaient dans la cime des arbres. Tout en bas, je m'avançais sortant de l'ombre. Cette situation présente me diversifiait beaucoup... un chasseur fuyant un vampire...grotesque non ? Cette imbécile voulait me fuir, pourtant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que sa vie, son corps, son âme...tout m'appartenait. Le level D était ma propriété. Me rapprochant du chasseur, je me montrais enfin. Je pus lire sur ces traits de la crainte mêlée à la colère. C'était une réaction que j'aimais voir sur tous visage, connu comme inconnu. La peur chez autrui me rendait incroyablement euphorique. J'aimais être la personne qui les faisait tremblait de frayeur. J'étais né pour être craint de tous.

L'inquiétude cloua ma proie sur place. Je contemplais l'être horrifié se tenant à quelques pas de moi. Seulement même si la crainte s'affichait sur son visage pâle ses yeux eux ne manifestait que de la haine et de la rage à mon encontre. Je savais que celui-ci n'était pas un lâche et qu'il allait m'affronter pour me le prouvais.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Lui, lançant des éclairs et moi amusée par toute cette farce.

Faisant un pas vers le chasseur, je demandais impassiblement :

-« Ou crois-tu aller Kiryu ? »

Celui-ci tressaillit en entendant le son de ma voix.

-« Le plus loin possible de toi... »

-« Crois-tu que c'est possible ? » lui demandais-je le visage dur comme du marbre.

Je l'entendis me dire d'un air las :

-« Pendant six années j'ai pu avoir ce plaisir...Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu que cela dure... »

-« Disons que c'est le destin ... » Murmurais-je railleur.

-« Je n'y crois pas à ce genre de choses...Kuran...que veux-tu de moi ? »

-« Toi...» Lui affirmais-je, en le fixant de mes yeux devenu écarlate.

En voyant son mouvement de recul, je pus affirmer que mon mot ne l'avait pas plus. Il paraissait effrayé... C'était évident...

-« Tu es cinglé ? Je ne serais jamais comme eux ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais ! Je ne suis pas comme Takuma ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux avec moi ! Tu es un monstre.» me hurla-t-il furieux.

-« Ce que tu as vu avec Takuma n'est rien comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire... »

-« Jamais je te laisserais me dominer !» Rugit-il dégouté.

-« Tu crois ?...Hum... On verra... Cependant, pour l'instant ne t'inquiète donc pas. J'ai de quoi me satisfaire avec mes partenaires...loin de moi l'idée d'aller me salir avec un level D... » Dis-je, sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Et oui, depuis l'arrivée de mon hôte dans ma demeure, je ne faisais que penser à lui d'une manière pas très catholique.

Cette conversation commençait à me déplaire, pour faire court, je lui dis menaçant :

-« Ecoute, tu as deux choix. Soit tu me suis de ton plein gré ou je te traînerais moi-même jusqu'au manoir. »

-« Alors, il te faudra me tuer, car je ne te suivrai pas! » me dit-il provoquant.

-« Comme tu voudras. » dis-je froidement le regard vif.

D'une vitesse incroyable je fonçais littéralement sur ma proie. Faible comme il était, Zéro ne comprit pas quand je me matérialisai juste derrière lui. D'un geste brusque, je tordis son bras gauche vers l'arrière et le plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche. Coincé entre le tronc et moi, Kiryu avait été pris au dépourvu. Le corps du chasseur pressait contre le mien m'excitait. Celui-ci sentait bon, il avait toujours eu une odeur particulière. Le maintenant dans la même position, je rapprochais mes lèvres de son oreille et je lui susurrais d'une voix chaude empli de désir non contenu malgré moi :

-« Je pourrais te faire certaines choses avant d'accéder à ta demande de mettre fin à ta vie. Ne veux-tu pas découvrir ce que Takuma a ressenti ? »

Ce n'était rien qu'un jeu, du moins c'est ce que je voulais me faire croire.

Promptement, je l'attendis hurlé furieusement alors qu'il tentait de se défaire de ma poigne :

-« Maudit sois-tu Kuran ! Depuis quand aime tu les hommes ? Yuki n'est-elle pas ta femme ? »

Je fus surpris par les phrases prononcées par le chasseur. Le Hunter n'était donc au courant de rien ?

-« Répond moi vampire ! Ne peux-tu pas la respecter ?! »

Un éclair sombre traversa mon regard quand je lui dis agacé :

-« De quoi te mêles-tu D ? Ma vie et celle de Yuki ne te concerne pas ! »

Comment se faisait-il que le soi-disant frère adoptif de ma sœur ne sache pas qu'elle et moi ne c'étaient jamais marié ?

Continuant à rugir, il me dit en enfonçant ses griffes dans mes bras :

-« Comment fait-elle pour aimer une bête comme toi ? Tu es ignoble ! Tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme toi. Des salauds !»

Le visage crispé par la colère face à sa grossièreté, je brisais de rage le bras que je maintenais fermement depuis un moment. Sous ma poigne, je senti les os se rompre facilement sous ma force.

**Zéro**

Un hurlement d'agoni sorti de ma bouche et traversa la forêt entière. La douleur, rien que de la douleur... Je ne ressentais rien d'autre ! Mon bras qui avait été relâché brutalement retomba lamentablement contre mon corps, le sang coulant librement par terre. Même si j'essayai de m'enfuir maintenant, je ne pouvais plus. J'étais bien trop empli de souffrance. La panique s'immisçait en moi brutalement, tandis que mon corps s'affaissait dans la neige qui se colorait de rouge. Tremblant sous la douleur et le manque de sang, le visage blême, je senti une force invisible me relever. À genoux devant lui, le corps maintenu par son pouvoir, il empoigna avec force mes cheveux et relevais ma tête pour m'obliger à le regarder. Dans son regard je vis une certaine satisfaction de me voir ainsi à sa merci. Je l'entendis même me dire sombrement :

-« Voilà qui ai mieux »

Vaincu, n'ayant plus aucune force due au manque de sang et aussi par la perte de sang, je poussais un léger gémissement plaintif.

Mon regard perdu dans le sien, j'attendis qu'il m'achève.

Toutefois, il n'en fit rien.

Kuran utilisa ses pouvoirs sur moi et me fit flotter dans les airs. J'étais certain qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir.

Le bâtard ! Il devait être satisfait !

Flottant toujours, je sentis sous ma peau l'air froid qui régnait. Je me laissai faire sans résister. Evidemment, pas parce que je ne voulais pas combattre, mais tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais plus combattre. Il me fallait du sang pour me régénérer.

Sortant sous les branches, j'accrochais mon regard fatigué vers les nuages qui peuplaient le ciel. C'était une belle nuit pour mourir.

Soudain je vis une lumière qui m'aveugla. La lune était apparue, jaillissant derrière un nuage épais. Non...C'était la pleine lune.

Un battement de cœur. Deux, trois battements plus rapides. Une douce chaleur se répandit en moi. Mon corps endoloris ne ressentait presque plus rien. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de quitter ce monde ? C'était donc ça la mort ?

**Normal**

Kuran qui senti le changement s'opérer en Zéro le libéra de son pouvoir. Il le fixa curieux. L'être qu'il méprisait brillait d'une lueur argenté.

La lumière s'estompant, il vit une personne totalement différente du chasseur. Celui-ci avait la peau aussi blanche que la neige, les lèvres légèrement rosé, les cheveux argentés allongés jusqu'aux pieds et deux fentes dorées lui servaient de pupille. Il put voir entre les lèvres entre ouverte du level D, des canines acéré ainsi qu'une lune d'argent apparaitre et disparaitre subitement du front de celui-ci. La créature devant lui était magnifiquement gracieuse. Seul son aura maléfique la rendait dangereuse.

C'était donc ça l'alpha.

Se mettant sur ses pieds, la créature fixa le sang-pur un long moment. Elle essaya d'analyser la situation.

Tout d'un coup le calme qui régnait sur son visage dix secondes plus tôt disparu. Ses yeux c'étaient animés d'une lueur sauvage et bestiale. La créature fondit sur le puissant vampire.

Kuran qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout ne put bloquer le coup de poing dans son ventre qui le traîna dans la neige dix mètres plus loin. Se relevant en se dépoussiérant, le vampire cueilli une perle de sang qui s'écoula du coin de sa bouche. Jamais personne encore n'avait pu le faire saigner avec un simple coup. Etait-ce donc ça la puissance des êtres maudit par les loups d'argent ?

Fou de rage à cette réalité le vampire disparu et surgit instantanément devant l'alpha. D'un geste vif, il enfonça ses griffes dans les côtes de son pion, puis il le déchira en faisant gicler le sang par terre. L'être en face de lui hurla en se tenant les côtes. Cependant, comme par magie une lueur apparut et referma la plait instantanément.

Kuran vit la rapidité de la guérison de l'alpha. Il en déduisit que celui-ci avait les mêmes capacités que tout sang pur.

Alors, il allait donc se battre d'égal à égal. Décidément, le chasseur l'étonnerait toujours...

La blessure refermée, la créature se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de foncer à nouveau sur le sang pur.

Celui-ci voyant venir l'attaque, disparut au moment où l'Alpha voulu le transpercer de ses griffes.

Ne voyant plus sa victime, la créature s'immobilisa. Se servant de son odorat, elle essaya de localisa sa proie.

Kanamé qui était en lévitation au-dessus de la tête de la créature fonça et plaqua celle-ci sur le sol recouverte de neige.

Ne si attendant pas, la tête de l'Alpha heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il grogna de rage. Montrant toujours les dents, il se débattit et réussi à se retourner sur le dos.

Tenant les deux poignées de la créature au-dessus de sa tête, Kuran fut un instant interdit. Vu de près la métamorphose de Zéro était plus que parfaite. L'être devant lui était très attirant.

L'alpha profita du moment d'inattention de son vis-à-vis pour arracha sa main droite de la poigne de celui-ci. D'un geste rapide et précis il lui déchira l'épaule gauche de ses griffes. Du sang chaud s'écoula de la plaie librement, au passage elle se répandit sur la bouche de la créature. Se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, l'Alpha goûta enfin le précieux liquide à sa portée.

Le sang pur ressenti une grande douleur. Le regard mauvais, celui-ci empoigna la main de son pion, la bloquant à nouveau.

Attendant quelque seconde que son épaule se mette à guérir, le sang pur s'enveloppa d'une aura noire, ses yeux rougeoyaient comme des braises dans l'obscurité.

Se servant de sa main droite, il empoigna violemment de ses doigts le cou de la créature et serra. Son regard brûlait de cruauté en voyant se débattre l'être sous lui qui tentait vainement de respirer. Voulant à tout prix voir de la douleur dans les yeux de celui-ci, il fit apparaitre ses griffes acéré qui entra profondément dans la chair de sa victime.

L'Alpha brailla de douleur quand les griffes entrèrent dans sa chair. Les yeux exorbités de souffrance, la créature tentait vainement de retirer cette main qui la faisait tant souffrir.

D'un geste brusque Kuran enleva ses ongles, arrachant par la même occasion quelques morceaux de chair. Il devait faire très attention, ce sang qui coulait à flot était plus que mortel.

D'une voix étouffée par le sang qui s'immisçait dans sa gorge, il entendit la créature dire de ces quelques mots :

-« Détruire...sang pur...sang...chair... Dévorer»

L'attendant ainsi, fit prendre conscience au sang pur que la créature devant lui était folle et très dangereuse.

Dévoilant ses pouvoirs au maximum, Kuran savait qu'il était temps d'arrêter cet être avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire. Il voyait bien que la blessure de la créature c'était presque refermé.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, il senti l'aura du monstre sous lui se déployait violemment. D'une vague d'énergie puissante la créature détruisit tout. Les arbres volaient tel de châteaux de carte, ainsi que les rochers ...Même l'allée centrale fut arrachée... Il ne restait plus que des trous et des débris aux alentours.

Se protégeant de justesse contre ce pouvoir infernal, le sang pur posa sa main sur les yeux du monstre, voulant ainsi l'arrêter. Au bout de quelque seconde, une douce lumière orange apparut qui fit hurlait, puis sombrer l'Alpha dans un profond sommeil. Tout autour de moi les débris cessèrent de voler.

La lune disparaissant de son front, Zéro réapparut faisant disparaitre son hôte en lui.

Le sang pur était au bord de la rage. Ce maudit chasseur était vraiment qu'une nuisance...

Se relevant, Kanamé examina sa blessure à son épaule. Celle-ci ne s'était pas encore refermée. Prenant le jeune chasseur dans ses bras, il l'amena direction le sous-sol du manoir.

* * *

**Retour dans le Présent**

**Vendredi **

**18 Heures**

**Au manoir Kuran**

**_Kanamé_**

Cela faisait deux jours ou mes employés s'activaient sur ma propriété. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'apercevoir que j'étais furieux. Mon visage stoïque démentait l'agitation qui faisait rage en moi. Ce maudit level D était un nid à problème. Cet idiot avait dévasté l'allé principale de mon manoir ainsi que les arbres qui entouraient mon domaine. La vague d'énergie qu'il avait déployée était stupéfiante. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que le chasseur aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs d'Alpha sans se transformer complètement. Si je n'avais pas réussi à arrêter ce déchet, il aurait tout anéanti. Toutefois, ce qui m'ennuyait le plus c'était que j'avais dû utiliser mes pouvoirs au maximum pour y parvenir. Ma fierté en avait pris un coup. Comment pouvait-il être si puissant ? Plissant les lèvres de mécontentement, je regardais mes serviteurs circulé le plus rapidement possible devant moi sans oser me regarder. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort faisant tout bouger aux alentours. Énervé, j'avais du mal à reprendre le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs. Pourtant, mise à part mon aura oppressant aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait discerner le trouble en moi, à part peut-être mon regard écarlate qui inspectait leurs moindres faits et gestes. Je devais être surement effrayant. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas stopper cette rage en moi, c'était à cause de ce misérable que je perdais mon sang froid. Mon jouet devenait beaucoup trop encombrant. Il fallait que je mette un terme à tous cela.

* * *

**_Normal_**

Clap...clip...clap...

Aya descendit les marches du sous-sol au même rythme que les gouttes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur le sol sinistrement. L'homme qu'elle avait soigné deux jours avant était enchaîné comme un prisonnier dans une des cellules situées au sous-sol du manoir.

La gouvernante qui au premier regard avait apprécié le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Son Maître l'avait ramené blesser et évanoui dans ses bras. Cependant, ce qui avait surpris tous les serviteurs ce soir-là c'était la blessure à l'épaule droite du sang pur. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le prince meurtri. Malheureusement depuis ses événements celui-ci était d'une humeur massacrante et tout le monde au manoir étaient craintifs, même elle.

Arrivé devant la cellule, elle entra pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Le jeune homme en face d'elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements en loque et en sang. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue et son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses. Le pauvre était plus pale que jamais. Ses yeux entre ouvert était vide d'expression. Soulagé qu'il soit enfin réveillé elle partit pour en informer son Maître.

* * *

**_Normal_**

Le level D était enfin conscient. Kuran descendit les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Il était mécontent. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à craindre le level D un jour. Ce déchet avait réussi à le blesser.

Effleurant du bout des doigts l'endroit où il avait été meurtri, le vampire continuât à longer les cellules inoccupées d'un pas pressé. La plaie sur son épaule été guérie, mais celui de son orgueil non. Cette sale vermine était parvenue à le toucher, à le faire saigner lui, le puissant Kuran. Il avait encore du mal à saisir l'ampleur des événements.

Cependant, ce qui inquiétait le sang pur c'était la personnalité du chasseur au moment de sa transformation. Celui-ci était devenu comme fou...complètement incontrôlable. La seule chose qu'il avait pu faire ce soir-là mise à part le combattre, c'était de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il avait réussi à le calmer momentanément.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait aux événements de la vielle sa colère grandissait. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la vie du chasseur...pas maintenant. Il allait simplement ralentir sa transformation imminente.

Arriver devant la cellule où était enchaînée son prisonnier, il s'approcha de façon à être juste en face de lui. Le chasseur était blême. Il observa attentivement son jouet. Celui-ci avait les cheveux en désordre, la peau parsemé de bleue et de poussière ; ces vêtements étaient en piteuse état. Le voyant ainsi, si misérable, fit naître en lui une émotion désagréable qu'il ne comprit pas.

Mettant de côté ce sentiment bizarre, d'un geste lent, il amena sa main à son cou et traça une légère coupure d'où s'écoula le liquide pourpre tant convoité par son prisonnier. Il savait que le level D ne pourrait pas résister à l'odeur de son sang.

La réaction de Zéro ne se fit pas attendre. Relevant la tête, les yeux rouges, les canines dehors, il accrocha son regard sur le petit filet de sang qui surgissait lentement de la blessure. Il voulait ce liquide carmin, il en était fou...Se débattant avec ses liens, il grogna de rage et de désespoir jusqu'allant même à griffer son cou endoloris par la faim.

Soif. Douleur. Folie.

Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler la bête en lui. Elle voulait du sang rien que du sang.

Kuran qui lorgnait toujours le chasseur était hésitant. Cependant, sachant qu'il devait absolument le faire, il tendit son poignet devant la bouche avide de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se transformer en Alpha à nouveau, il devait le maintenir sous contrôle. C'était la seul chose à faire le temps que sa créature au laboratoire soit prête à sortir de son sommeil.

La bête devant lui était accaparée par l'odeur du sang. Parfumé et alléchante. Sans aucun contrôle, Zéro déchira de ses crocs le membre offert et bu avidement le précieux liquide.

Kanamé le laissa faire tout en éprouver une douleur fulgurante à l'acte. Toutefois, le fait de le voir si soumis le fit oublier momentanément ce mal. Il admira de ses yeux devenu cramoisi la façon dont le chasseur buvait à grande gorgé. Celui-ci paraissait en extase. Le noble prit plaisir à le voir ainsi, dépendant de son sang. Lui-même avait une envie subite de planter ses crocs dans le cou de son prisonnier. Cependant, il savait que cela ne lui apporterait qu'une mort prématuré et lente.

Cela le fit sourire. Le sang de loup, la seule façon de tuer un sang pur. Et celui qui le possédait était son plus grand ennemi. Quelle ironie du sort... Cependant, bientôt celui-ci allé disparaître de la surface de la terre emmenant avec lui le poison contenu dans ses veines.

Sentant enfin la perte occasionner par le liquide précieux qui disparaissait de son corps. Kuran tenta d'enlever son poignet.

Le level D qui ne voulait plus lâcher sa proie, grogna. Il continua à boire encore et encore.

Kuran essaya une deuxième fois d'extirper son bras de la bouche de son jouet, mais celui-ci enterra ses crocs encore plus profondément ; buvant plus vite le sang qui coulait à flot dans sa gorge.

Froidement, il ordonna :

-« Cela suffit ! »

Le chasseur refusa l'ordre donné. Le sang coulant dans sa gorge, le rassasiait petit à petit. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter...

-« Décidément, tu ne sais vraiment pas te contrôler...» dit Kuran méprisant. D'un geste brusque le puissant vampire empoignât méchamment les cheveux du level D. Ce mouvement permit à Kuran de se débarrasser des crocs du Hunter qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Le poison contenu dans les canines du chasseur commençait à l'affecter. Cela ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais la douleur était présente.

Grognant et gémissant d'avoir été interrompu, Zéro ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de se débattre cependant ses bras étaient entravés par des anneaux reliés à des chaînes ensorcelé fixés au mur.

La douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa chair avait disparu. Il discerna la saveur du sang pur sur sa langue. Le gout de Kanamé Kuran...

Dans un sursaut de dégoût, il saisit enfin ce qui venait de se produire. Une nausée monta tout droit vers ses entrailles. Merde, pourquoi avait-il bu le sang de ce monstre ? Et pourquoi était-il enchaîné ?

-« ...Ou suis-je ?» dit celui-ci en se sentant léthargique et nauséeux.

Le vampire eu un sourire sans joie en écoutant son pion demandé où il se trouvait.

-« Chanceux à ce que je vois Kiryu. Ta mémoire te ferait-elle défaut ?» Dit le puissant vampire sarcastiquement. -« Mais bon...Peu m'importe de savoir si tu t'en souviens ou pas. Cependant, j'espère que ces chaînes te ferons comprendre que tu es mon prisonnier et que je ne te l'essaierai jamais t'enfuir quitte à t'attacher, mainte et mainte fois. »

-« Connard ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Pourquoi m'enchaînes-tu ? Tu as peur de moi ? Kuran ? Dis le moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si tu as besoin d'un jouet, tu en as à loisir à ce que j'ai pu voir la dernière fois. » Demanda le chasseur lassé de ne rien comprendre.

-« Jouet...Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'un jouet ? Cependant, c'est vrai que tu pourrais faire une jolie marionnette. Hum... ce que tu as vu la dernière fois avec Takuma... je te le réserve aussi...Non ? Tu ne veux pas? Tu as donc oublié notre conversation... Je te le répète Kiryu... tu es à moi et je fais ce que je veux de mes possessions...» Dit le puissant vampire mielleusement en effleurant du bout des doigts les joues de son prisonnier.

Zéro recula quand il senti le contacte des doigts froids de son pire ennemi sur sa peau. C'était quoi le problème de se dégénérer?

Choqué et furieux, il vociféra rageusement :

-« Sache que même au bord de la mort je ne serai jamais ton pantin... et ne t'avise PLUS de me toucher ! Tu me dégouttes !»

Posant ses mains contre le mur de façon à ce que son pion soit entre ses bras, il baissa sa tête à un pouce du visage de celui-ci.

-« Tu seras à moi» dit-il amuser.

Surpris par la proximité du sang pur, Zéro dégluti. Rouge comme une pivoine, il recula du mieux qu'il put sans quitter des yeux son ennemi.

Répliquant haineusement le level D s'égosilla :

-« Jamais, jamais ! Tu m'entends ?! ».

Les yeux écarlates, les canines dehors, Zéro était prêt à tuer. Une puissante haine l'envahie à l'encontre de son geôlier. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé détester autant une personne de toute sa vie. Même pour Shizuka, il n'avait pas ressenti cela.

-« Tu m'appartiendras que tu le veuilles ou non. » continua le sang pur souriant cruellement en croisant son regard.

Le cœur du level D manqua un battement. Le sang pur l'angoissait. Que mijotait l'ancien vampire ?

-« Je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares bâtard...A quoi vais-je te servir ? Tu m'as pourri la vie auparavant…cela ne te suffit pas ? » Soupira le level D éteint. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine.

Kanamé bougea sa tête de manière à regarder directement Zéro. Le chasseur voulait une réponse alors il allait l'avoir.

-« Non...tant que tu feras partie de MON monde je ne serai jamais satisfait. Cela m'enrage de savoir que je ne peux pas te briser... Qu'as-tu de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi ne me craint tu pas comme eux? Ton caractère rebelle m'intrigue. Je veux savoir si ta carapace est si solide que ça. » Dit le level A avec une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux. Le Prince des vampires pris une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler. Il ne devait pas s'énerver.

Surpris par les propos du sang pur, Zéro le regarda confus. Ce bâtard l'emprisonnait rien que pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Kuran était aliéné ? Il lui manquait quelque neurone ? Quelle personne sainte d'esprit ferait ça ?

-« JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! ». Hurlât-il en tirant sur ses liens. -« Tu n'aies qu'un malade. Va te faire soigner Kuran...»

Sous cette froideur contrôlée le puissant vampire était irrité par l'attitude du chasseur. Mais aucun changement ne montrait le sentiment du puissant vampire.

-« Comme tu peux le constater, tu n'es pas en position de faire le difficile. À partir de maintenant tu m'obéis où je te laisserai moisir ici avec la faim comme compagne ». Prévint le noble, plongeant son regard flamboyant dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Zéro se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas injurier le level A. Il lui demanda le regard charger de haine :

-« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je reste sagement auprès de toi comme un chien le ferait ? ».

Le regardant avec mépris, le noble s'appuya contre le mur de la cellule, les bras croisés.

-« Exactement, tu comprends vite. »

-« J'oubliais. Tu n'as plus nul par où aller. Tu es contraint de rester ici. L'ordre vient directement de l'association des Hunters, ainsi que de Kaien... C'est lui qui m'a imploré de te garder ici sous ma protection. » Révéla-t-il en se redressant.

-« Comment ? » s'exclama le chasseur écarquillant les yeux de stupeur en pâlissant. Une vive et profonde lueur de douleur éclaira un instant ses yeux d'argents faces aux affirmations du noble. Il avait beau se demander pourquoi son père l'avait livré au sang pur, il ne comprenait pas... Car oui c'était le mot. En quoi le vampire pourrait le protéger ? Celui-ci ne rêvait que d'une chose... le tuer... Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi son père faisait-il cela ? C'était quoi se merdier ? Il y avait-il des choses qu'il ne sache pas ?

Voyant le chasseur figeait telle une statue, Kuran continua en souriant cruellement :

-« Tu ne pourras jamais t'enfuir de mon domaine. Le charme que j'ai mis dans ta chambre à était placé sur toute ma propriété. »

Le noble tournant les talons continua :

-« Le temps qu'on vienne te détacher, réfléchi un peu à ta nouvelle condition. Au plaisir Kiryu. »

Sortant de son hébétude le Hunter explosa :

-« Attend ! Kuran ! Connard ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Oh enfoiré !»

L'expression de Kanamé s'assombrit quand il s'arrêta subitement. Qu'est-ce que le chasseur avait à l'injurier ? Personne ne le traiter de la sorte... il y avait seulement ce level D pour le faire sans le craindre. Ne pouvant plus permettre ce manque de respect, il disparut subitement en réapparaissant instantanément face à son interlocuteur. D'un mouvement rapide, sans laisser le temps au level D de comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire, il referma brutalement ses doigts sur son menton. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet il lui fracassa la tête violemment contre le mur.

Un son bizarre se fit attendre dans la cellule. Etourdi, le level D s'écroula laissant les chaînes porter le poids de son corps. Du sang tachait la paroi derrière lui. Des larmes de douleur montèrent à ses yeux sans pour autant s'écouler. Une légère plainte franchie ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

Kuran voyant le chasseur à demi conscient, le lâcha. Celui-ci l'avait bien mérité.

-« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de mesurer tes mots ? » Vociféra le sang pur méchamment.

Sur cette phrase, il se dirigea vers la sortie laissant son pion complètement dans les vapes.

* * *

**_Kanamé_**

M'installant dans un sofa dans la grande bibliothèque j'étanchais ma soif avec des Blood Tablet. J'étais en pleine réflexion. Je me souvenais quand Aya, ma domestique était venue m'avertir que mon prisonnier étant enfin réveillé. J'étais dans mon bureau à ce moment-là. D'un mouvement sec de la tête, je l'avais renvoyée en continuant à examiner plusieurs dossiers liés à mes entreprises.

Appréhendant la réaction de mon pion, mon cœur s'était emballé. Se souviendrait-il de s'être transformé en Alpha ? Demanderait-il des explications ? Tout en me posant ces questions, je m'étais guidé vers les escaliers menant aux cellules du manoir. Cependant, au moment où je l'avais vu affaibli par la soif, un sentiment désagréable c'était emparé de moi. Lui offrant mon sang, j'écoutais par la suite Kiryu qui ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant.

La discussion que nous avions eue ne m'avait pas plu, ni mon manque de contrôle d'ailleurs. J'avais fini par le blesser à nouveau... Mais c'était enrageant à la fin, le chasseur était beaucoup trop insolant...Trop arrogant...Trop fière...indomptable. Je me réprimandais mentalement. Je devais arrêter de perdre mon sang froid, sinon quoi, je risquais de le tuer avant l'heure. Je ne devais pas oublier pourquoi j'avais dû donner mon sang à ce misérable level D, un Alpha de surcroît. Je devais le maintenir en vie. J'avais besoin de lui.

Ouvrant le tiroir de mon bureau, je jetai un coup d'œil au dossier médical de ma créature. Je me mis à sourire. Bientôt mon jouet allait renaître tel un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres.

* * *

**Vendredi **

**20 heures**

**Au laboratoire des Kuran**

**_Normal_**

Dans le bâtiment, on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir que des machines relier à des ordinateurs sophistiqués. Plusieurs gros tubes de verres étaient remplis de cellule humaine et inhumaine plongée dans un liquide pourpres. Dans une salle où on pouvait voir marquer sur la porte (Accès interdit) se trouvait le génie de cette fondation. L'homme en question examinait un dossier avec beaucoup d'attention. Pas très loin de lui se trouvait un grand tube transparent où on pouvait voir un corps recroquevillé tel un fœtus relié en plusieurs tuyaux qui lui injectaient un liquide rougeâtre dans sa chair. Portant un masque pour le permettre de respirer, la créature était entourée d'innombrables petits gadgets qui permettaient de tout connaitre sur lui.

Une sonnerie se fit attendre dans la salle. L'homme se dirigea vers son portable et le prit en main.

-« Allo ?»

-« Bonjour.» Attendit-il dans le combiner.

Un sourire heureux apparu aux lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il s'exprima à son tour :

-« Yuki. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix. Le travail que ton frère m'a chargé de faire ici a fait de moi un mauvais mari. »

-« Je ne te contredis pas... cependant, je sais qu'il avait vraiment besoin de toi. » dit-elle gentiment.

-« Merci pour ta patience ma chérie.»

-« Je ne pense pas que je puisse être plus patiente que cela Aido. » Dit-elle sérieusement.

Le blond qui était habillé de sa grande blouse blanche, les lunettes qui perchaient à son nez prit son dossier et le déposer sur une table. Tout ce qui concernait Yuki était plus intéressant que la science.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Aido se doutant que sa femme préparait quelque chose.

-« hé bien... Comme tu ne peux pas te déplacer jusqu'aux Etat unis. C'est notre fille et moi qui venons te voir ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'en dissuader ! Je suis déjà dans l'avion. J'arriverai demain vers 12 h 30. » Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision en faisant cela. Car elle pressentait que son mari lui cacher des choses. Elle avait confiance en lui en ce qui concernait leur amour. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle pressentait qu'Aido avait des secrets. Elle était certaine que cela avait un rapport avec le travail que son frère avait attribué à son mari.

-« Yuki, pourquoi as-tu précipité ton arriver. Je t'avais dit que le mois prochain je serai de retour. » Dit celui-ci angoissé que la jeune femme puisse découvrir l'expérience qui se menait ici.

Yuki n'était au courant de rien. Kanamé voulait que tout reste secret. Et lui en beau-frère (et serviteur) fidèle, il avait dû mentir à sa propre femme. Si celle-ci apprenait que l'expérience qu'ils faisaient en ce moment avait un rapport avec son cher Zéro, elle serait surement furieuse.

-« Non, je voulais te revoir et notre fille aussi. Et puis je vais en profiter pour aller voir mon père et Zéro. Je n'ai jamais présenté Kaori à mon frère adoptif. Je prendrais le temps de discuter avec Kanamé aussi. Je voulais aller directement au manoir Kuran, toutefois je pense que je passerai d'abord à l'Académie Cross. Je t'attends donc chez Kanamé demain soir. N'oublie pas de passer le plus vite possible, j'ai vraiment envie d'être auprès de toi. »

Aido fut touché par les derniers mots de sa femme. Mais une boule d'angoisse resta coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. Il espérait que sa femme n'apprendrait jamais qu'il était le complice des agissements de Kanamé sinon quoi il ne saurait pas quoi faire...

-« Très bien ma chérie. Je ne te promets rien pour demain. Toutefois, je te jure que je viendrai dimanche sans faute. Embrasse ma fille et à très bientôt.

Raccrochant le téléphone le blond soupira et alla se servir un café instantané mêlé à du sang au distributeur présent dans la salle.

La créature devant lui était presque prête. Et la mort de Zéro était imminente...

_**Fin du chapitre quatre**_

* * *

_**Je remercie tout d'abord les personnes ayant laissé des commentaires : Nanadu 33980, Marie, ILOVEMARKAXEL, yaya, Stella, Sophie, Gwendoline, Sora-Sama, kaena33830, Samantha, Coralie, Doriane, Ophélie, Crys.**_

_**Je vous remercie aussi pour vos suivis et favoris.**_

_**Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas ce chapitre...**_

_**Bien attendu j'accepte les critique constructive...**_

_**Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me répète peut-être... Je corrige seul ma fic et malheureusement je ne suis pas la meilleure dans ce domaine...**_

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater Yuki sera présente au chapitre suivant...**_

_**L'expérience A se réveillera enfin et mon pauvre Zéro...Mince je ne vous dis pas tout sinon il n'y aura plus rien à écrire...**_

_**A bientôt pour « Le réveil du ... »**_


End file.
